Witch Dream
by supernaturalbuffy
Summary: Sam begins to have strange visions where the person he is dreaming about has a power over him both physically and mentally. Can the brothers figure out what is going on before Sam is lost to his visions forever? Limp!Sam, Protective!Dean, Some Hurt!Dean
1. Chapter 1

WITCH DREAM

Chapter 1

Summary: Sam begins to have strange visions where the person he is dreaming about has a power over him both physically and mentally. Can the brothers figure out what is going on before Sam is lost to his visions forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit.

As the Impala sped down the road Dean seemed to relax. They didn't know where they were going for sure, but at least it was away from that dinky little town. They had been hunting a nasty poltergeist that it seemed to like to fry people with a touch, and of course the thing had taken a liking to Sam.

Dean still shivered at the thought of how close he'd come to losing Sam. When they had first found the poltergeist, Sam had gotten trapped in a room with the thing and had come close to becoming a crispy critter. Sam still had burn marks on his chest where the thing had touched him.

Then when they went to burn the bones, Dean had kept the sonuvabitch at bay while Sam dug the grave and doused the bones with salt and lighter fluid. He had pumped a salt round into its ass and it had dissipated into thin air with a cry of pain. Thinking the coast was clear, Dean lit a match and threw it in to the open grave. Just then the thing had picked up Sam in a last ditch effort to get revenge and had thrown him into the grave.

Dean's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he remembered watching Sam fall as the grave caught fire thinking that for sure Sam was goner. Thankfully Sam's freaky Jolly Green Giant build had been a blessing. He had twisted in the air with agile dexterity splaying his body out and caught himself on the edges of the grave before he fell into the now roaring flames. With Dean's help, he managed to have only a couple of burns on his legs from the fire. Now the job was done, and they were on to the next.

Dean looked over to the passenger seat and smiled slightly when he saw Sam asleep with his head leaned up against the window. Dean turned back to the road and popped in his favorite Metallica tape but kept it quiet so his brother could sleep. He pushed a little harder on the gas pedal trying to put as many miles between them and that God forsaken town. He knew he would have to stop eventually, but hoped that they could get across state lines before then. On to a new job and no looking back.

It was getting to be late afternoon and Dean was starting to get hungry. They hadn't stopped all day and he knew he'd have to get gas soon and find someplace to eat. Thankfully the next town wasn't too far. Maybe it would have a gas station and hopefully someplace to eat. Most of the little towns around here didn't have much except a few houses and a tiny main street. Little more than a blip on the highway. If you blinked you'd miss it.

Sam sat in the passenger seat looking at a newspaper trying to find their next job when Dean finally saw a gas station. "Oh, finally," he said and Sam looked up to see the dinky little station. It didn't look like anything special, but at least there was something.

As they pulled in Sam could see the attendant peek out the window at the big black car and knew that they probably didn't see much business. "Better not get too much gas, Dean. I doubt that this place takes credit cards and we need to save our money."

Dean snorted. "Duh, Sam, I'm not an idiot. Why don't you go see if they have anything in there to eat? I'm starving." Dean got out and started to fill the tank.

Sam got out and stretched. His body complained at being cooped up in the car for so long, and his injuries from the last hunt were still healing. He didn't dare tell Dean how sore he was from the fall last night. He'd landed kind of awkwardly and had kind of strained his back, but he had definitely had had worse.

He walked towards the station and stepped inside. There wasn't much to be seen. A few supplies like oil and windshield cleaner. Things people might need for their car in such a desolate stretch of land. Sam glanced at the attendant, an older looking man who looked warily at the strangers passing through. Sam smiled awkwardly. "Hi. Hey is there a diner nearby?"

The man looked at Sam for a second. "Not here in town. There's one in the next town over. Maybe about fifty miles? They're a lot bigger place. Not much left here or anywhere around here. We don't get many travelers on this road anymore. You guys going somewhere specific?"

Sam shook his head and looked out the window at Dean. "No, me and my brother just decided to go on a road trip. Thought it'd be cool to see America. Hey do you have a bathroom here?" Sam said quickly changing the subject.

The man nodded and cocked a thumb behind him. "Outside and around the corner."

Sam offered his thanks and headed out the door. Dean looked at him and he pointed where he was going. Dean nodded his understanding and Sam slipped around the corner. The bathroom was small with barely enough room to move around in. Sam felt awkward in the small bathroom as he tried to maneuver his big frame around the room.

He finished his business and was washing his hands when he started to feel the pressure start to build behind his eyes. He squinted against the bright light and grimaced in pain. "Oh, gah, not…now." He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get the pain to subside when the vision hit him full force.

A woman in her mid-twenties stood in a kitchen chopping vegetables as something on the stove boiled away. She had brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail and was fairly attractive. She hummed slightly to herself as she continued to chop up the vegetables.

Suddenly someone came up behind her and put their hands over her eyes. She jumped slightly and then relaxed. "Josh, quit that." A young man with sandy blonde hair stepped out from behind her with a big smile plastered on his face grease smudges on his face and clothes.

"Hi, honey," he said and gave her a small kiss. "So how'd your day go?" he asked as he surveyed what was cooking on the stove.

She went back to chopping. "Okay," she said off handedly. "I closed sale on two houses and may have a bid on a third. How way yours?"

Josh shrugged slightly. "Nothing too exciting. Had a beauty come in today all banged up." He was a mechanic at one of the local auto places. "Looked like she'd been through hell and back. Poor guy was beside himself. Should be able to fix it in a couple of days." He snagged a carrot off the chopping board and dodges his wife's playful swipe at him with her hand. "Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower. Do you need any help with supper?"

She shook her head and smiled. "With your greasy hands? No thanks. Go, get cleaned up." She waved him away before returning to her chopping.

He kissed her softly again and she watched him go before her eyes turned cold and she laid down the knife.

"You know it's not nice to stick your nose into other people's business," she said flatly and then turned her face as if looking at Sam. "Maybe I need to give you a taste of what happens when you meddle in other people's business." She then closed her eyes and began to chant something beneath her breath.

The world came back into focus and Sam gripped the sink tightly with one hand while he pressed the other to the side of his head. He panted slightly as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened when a blinding pain shot through his skull. Sam pressed both hands to his head trying to relieve the pain but it just increased. He tried to scream, but the pain was so intense he found that he couldn't. He tried to pull air into his lungs, but found that he couldn't. Then pain grew to a white-hot intensity blinding him as he struggled to stay conscious. A gut-wrenching scream tore from his before everything went black.

A/N: Hope you are liking it so far. This was something that started out in a dream ironically enough. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Your reviews are music to my ears. There will be more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

WITCH DREAM

Chapter 2

Summary: Sam begins to have strange visions where the person he is dreaming about has a power over him both physically and mentally. Can the brothers figure out what is going on before Sam is lost to his visions forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I always love to hear what people think about what I've been writing. I may not get back to each and every one of you, but do know that I appreciate all your input.

Dean had finished filling the car with gas and was inside paying for it when he heard the scream. His blood ran cold as he locked eyes with the older man's, which held a look of fear.

Dean took off like a shot around to the bathroom and started pounding on the door. "Sam! Sammy!" There was no answer. He tried the knob but of course it was locked. He pounded on the door again. "Sam, are you all right?" Dean's worry ratcheted up another notch and he was about to try kicking in the door when the attendant came around the yelling for him to stop dangling a set of keys in his hand.

"Don't try knocking it down. The bathrooms pretty small. You might hurt him more." The guy fumbled with the keys. "Besides, that door's pretty thick." He finally got it unlocked and pushed it open. When Dean saw the bathroom he was glad he hadn't tried to knock it down.

Sam was sprawled haphazardly across the floor with his legs up against the door and his head and shoulders slumped awkwardly against the wall. There wasn't much room to get into the bathroom, so carefully Dean and the old man pulled Sam out of the bathroom making sure they didn't get an arm caught.

Once Sam was out of the bathroom, Dean quickly kneeled beside him and looked him over. He was pale with a bump on his head probably where he hit it during his fall, but what concerned Dean the most was that his brother's nose was bleeding and that he was out cold. Dean suspected that Sam had had a vision, but wouldn't be sure until he could ask him.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked the attendant.

Dean looked at him and tried not to look too scared. "He should be fine. He sometimes has these spells, but he should be fine." Dean turned back to his brother and tried to wake him. "Sam, come on wake up," He slapped his brother's face and was glad when his brother flinched slightly and groaned. "That's right, Sammy. Come on. Wake up. Open your eyes for me."

Sam stirred slightly and groaned again when he tried to open his eyes. The light felt like it was piercing his brain and Sam shut his eyes tightly against the pain. He brought a hand up to shield his eyes and tried to open his eyes again. Dean's face swam in and out of focus.

"Sam, are you all right?" asked Dean.

Sam closed his eyes again as the world began to spin and he felt his stomach rebel against the movement. He tried to get his body to cooperate, but he was still kind of sluggish. "Dean. Sick," he moaned. Dean helped him up and he stumbled back into the bathroom to the toilet.

After his stomach had rid itself of its meager contents he just sat there trying to get passed the pain in his head and the churning of his stomach. Dean rubbed small circles on his back trying to calm him.

"You going to be okay, Sammy?" Dean's concern was evident in his voice and actions as he hovered over his little brother.

Sam nodded slightly, but then regretted it as his head renewed its pounding. "Yeah. I think so," Sam said weakly.

"Okay, let's get you up and out of here. Do you think you can walk?" Dean maneuvered as best he could to help his little brother up putting his arm around Sam's waist.

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam mumbled but didn't pull away from his brother's steadying arms. With Dean's help. Sam got to his feet slowly. He wavered slightly as another wave of dizziness came over him, but it soon passed.

Sam hung onto Dean's arm as they walked back to the Impala all the while keeping his eyes tightly shut against the harsh sunlight He was never so thankful when they finally reached the car and slid into the passenger seat with a sigh.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get the throbbing pain to subside but with no such luck. Sam could hear Dean talking to someone, probably the old man, and then he was getting into the car.

Dean looked at his little brother for a minute taking in his pained expression and pale features. "Did you have a vision?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded slightly. "Yeah. I think so. It's pretty hazy," he said slowly trying to piece together what he had seen.

Dean was still for a moment just watching Sam. "Here. Take these." Dean pressed some pills into Sam's hand and then handed him a bottle of water. Sam gratefully took the pills and washed then down with a few sips after washing his mouth out. "Here. Put these on too." Dean held up a pair of dark sunglasses and Sam smiled slightly as he slipped them on.

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean started up the car. "No problem, Sammy. It's what big brothers are for." He pulled out of the gas station and Sam gratefully laid his head against the cool window and let the pain pills do their thing.

Dean had been driving for a couple of hours when Sam finally started to wake. Sam groaned and brought his hand to his head. Dean looked at him and then back to the road.

"How's your freaky head?"

Sam just looked at him for a long moment and then removed the sunglasses. "It's okay. Thanks for asking," Sam said kind of sarcastically.

Dean chuckled slightly at this knowing just what buttons to push. "So what did you see?" he asked more seriously.

Sam sighed as he massaged his temple and sighed in frustration. "I don't know. It's so fuzzy. I mean…there was this woman making dinner and then this man came in. They talked about something, but…I can't make anything out."

Dean frowned slightly. "Do you know where it happened? What her name is? Anything?"

Sam just shook his head. "No, it's just like…I know there's more, but…I can't get it to come into focus."

Dean looked at his brother puzzled. "What? Like something's blocking you?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked back at the road. "Well that's just down right unsettling. Do you think it has anything to do with the Yellow Eyed Demon or someone…well you know." Meaning someone like Sam with abilities.

Sam sighed heavily as he shrugged his shoulders. He turned to look out the window at the passing landscape. He kept trying to remember what his vision had been about, but it kept eluding him. Did it have something to do with someone like him? He could see the man and woman in his mind, but he couldn't remember anything they had said. It was like a big fuzzy blanket had been laid over the whole thing leaving him groping for details in the dark.

He searched his mind trying to get the pieces to fall together, but they seemed to slip away like grains of sand. As he played it back in his head his headache started to get worse. He massaged his temple trying to lessen then pain, and then he felt the pressure start to build behind his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as the pain intensified. "Oh, gah, Dean."

Dean looked at his brother quizzically and then realized what was happening. "Oh, shit, Sam."

He quickly pulled over and turned in his seat to get a better look at his baby brother. Sam was gasping for air and holding his head in his hands. "Sam? Sammy? Come on man. Breathe." Sam tried to listen to his brother, but lost his hold on the here and now as another vision washed over him.

_The woman was walking up the stairs holding the butcher knife in her hand. She walked to the bathroom door where her husband was showering and paused for a moment, and then walked to the room at the far end of the hall. She closed the door quietly locking the door before hurrying to the bookcase and pulling down a heavy black book. She opened it up to reveal spells and passages written in Latin and other languages that Sam had no idea how to pronounce. _

_She studied the pages and then said a few words in a language long lost to this world. She then closed her eyes for a moment before they snapped open again. She seemed angry as she closed the book and laid it on the desk in front of her. "I thought I told you I didn't want you meddling in my business." She quickly gathered together some herbs and tossed them into a pot. "I guess you need a little _lesson_ so you will listen and leave me alone." _

_She didn't address anyone in particular, but Sam knew that it was directed at him. She held up a hand grasping something in it and then started to chant. As she spoke a slight breeze began to grow inside the room ruffling the woman's hair, and then the vision flickered once, twice, and then faded completely._

Dean studied Sam's face as the vision took him. His eyes were glazed and unseeing and Dean felt helpless in that moment. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder to let his little brother know he was there and that was when he felt his brother trembling. It started out small, but before Dean knew it Sam's whole body was jerking with incredible force. "Damn it, Sam!"

Dean jumped out of the car and went to open the passenger door. Sam's body was rigid with his head banging against the seat as his shins knocked against the dash. Blood trickled from his nose. Dean tried to pull Sam from the car and they both fell in a heap on the ground. Sam's body shook with great wracking spasms that looked painful.

Dean turned him on his side so that he wouldn't choke on his own blood, and tried to steady Sam's trembling form until the seizure passed.

Sam let out a strangled cry, and then went completely still. Dean sat there shocked for a second. "Sam?" When he didn't get a response, he quickly checked to make sure his brother had a pulse and was breathing. He sighed in relief when he found both.

"God, Sam, you gave me a scare." Dean propped him up against the side of the car and wiped the blood from his nose. He then tried to wake him. After a few moments and Sam had still not woken up, Dean started to worry. He had to get his brother someplace where he could rest and Dean could think of what to do.

"Okay, Sam. Come on. Let's get you back in the car." Dean managed to get his brother back in the car his head lolling against the seat back and strapped him in with the seatbelt. He pushed Sam's hair out of his pale face and then shut the door gently. After he got into the driver's seat he rested his head on the steering wheel for a second trying to collect his thoughts. He sighed and shook his head. "Damn it, Sam. Why does it always have to happen to you?" Dean started up the car and pulled back onto the road heading for the nearest motel.

Sam felt like he was floating. His body felt disconnected and he wasn't in any hurry to move from that place where he felt peace. He could hear faint sounds and knew that he should probably wake up because Dean would be worried about him but he didn't want to. He could faintly hear Dean's voice and moved closer to it, and that's when the pain hit.

His body ached all over and a wall of sound assaulted him. His head pounded with pain as he tried to open his eyes and the blinding light pierced his brain. He groaned in pain and brought his hand to his head trying to make it go away. Everything was so loud. He couldn't make anything out except his brother's voice. He tried to call but couldn't. _'Please make it stop,'_ he thought.

Dean finished in the shower and quickly dried himself off. He'd been singing softly trying to clear his head. It always helped him to sing something.

They had arrived at the motel not too long ago and Dean had gotten Sam settled on the bed before going to take a shower. He was trying to figure out what to do, but still didn't know what they were going up against. He still felt a frizzon of fear at seeing Sam during that last vision. They were getting worse physically, and Dean was afraid of what they were doing to his little brother. Now he'd just have to wait to see what would happen when Sam woke up.

He quickly dressed and walked out of the bathroom feeling a little more refreshed. He heard a slight noise and frowned in concentration then he looked over to Sam's bed and froze. Sam was curled up in a fetal position with his hands holding his head rocking back and forth slightly. "Sam?"

His brother flinched and gave out a small whimper. Dean was immediately by his side. "Sam, can you hear me?" His brother's face was contorted in pain and Dean's heart ached for him. '_Why did he have to be in pain?'_ Dean reached out and put a hand on his brother's bare arm.

_A white flash and the images flooded his mind. Him as a child when he was sick or hurt. John putting him as a baby in his brother's arms the night of the fire. 'Dean, take you brother outside as fast as you can. Go, Dean, go.' Sam getting tossed by a ghost or a demon. Hundreds of images flying past his eyes. _

Sam gasped and his eyes flew open. He scrambled away from Dean's touch and off the other side of the bed until he was standing in the corner, a frightened and pain filled look on his face.

"Sam, what is it? What's wrong?"

His brother didn't answer but clapped his hands to his ears as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

Dean hurried over to Sam and knelt in front of him. "Sammy, talk to me." Dean laid a hand on Sam's knee and his brother flinched away.

"No. Don't." He tried to scramble away but just ended up pushing himself further into the corner gathering his knees to his chest and rocking slightly.

Dean pulled his hand away as if he'd been stung. _'What was wrong with him?_' he thought.

Sam tried to make himself as small as possible still holding his hands to his ears and rocking back and forth slightly. Dean studied his brother's form and felt like he might cry. Sam was in pain, but Dean didn't know what to do.

"Sam tell me what's wrong," Dean said quietly but firmly as he hovered over Sam.

His brother's lips began to move, but Dean couldn't make anything out. Dean leaned closer and he could finally hear what his brother was saying. "Too loud. Too much. Too loud. Too much."

Dean leaned back with a confused look on his face. What had happened to him? Dean didn't know what to do. "What's too loud?" The motel was quiet.

"Everything," Sam said quietly and squeezed his eyes closed in pain.

"Hold on, Sam. Just stay put okay. I'm gonna go get you some medicine. Okay? Don't worry, Sam. I'll be back."

Dean quickly got up and headed towards the door. He looked back at Sam and his heart broke at the state his brother was in. He went out to the Impala and got the First Aid kit out of the trunk. He looked at what medicines they had Tylenol, Aspirin, a few stronger painkillers, and some sleeping pills.

Dean sighed in frustration and ran a tired hand across his face. He didn't know what to do. He closed the trunk and then leaned up against it and pulled out his phone. He needed help. The phone rang and then someone picked up.

"Hello, Dean," came the slightly southern accented voice.

Dean smiled lightly. "Hello, Missouri. How'd you know it was me?"

"Boy, you should know by now that I can see you coming a mile away. So what's wrong?"

Dean sighed and then started to tell her everything that had happened so far. "Missouri, I don't know what to do. I think if this continues…I might loose him." Dean's voice broke slightly at the thought.

Missouri's heart went out to the older Winchester. She could hear his worry for his little brother loud and clear in his voice. "It's okay, Dean. We'll figure this out. All right? Now, where are you?"

"Uh, we're just outside Deadwood."

Missouri thought for a second as she bit her lip in concentration. "You're too far from me. Can you go to Bobby's?"

Dean nodded slightly knowing that the psychic woman wouldn't be able to see it. "Yeah, I guess. We're not too far from there...maybe about four to five hours."

"Okay. See if you can go to Bobby's. I'll see if I can catch a flight up there. Tell Bobby to meet me at the airport and then we can see about helping Sam."

Dean nodded feeling a little bit of the tension leave him. "Okay. I'll give Bobby your number when I talk to him."

"Okay, and sweetie. You better give Sam something that'll knock him out. I think he'll be more comfortable that way. Now, go take care of your brother, and don't worry so much. Everything will be fine."

"Okay. Thanks, Missouri."

"You're welcome, honey." With that they ended their conversation.

Dean took a deep breath and then headed back towards the room. Sam still sat in the corner, but he seemed a little calmer. Dean got a glass of water and some pills and then sat on the bed closest to Sam. "Okay, Sam, here take these. They'll help." Dean held out the pills to Sam, but Sam didn't move.

"Just put them on the bed," Sam said wearily.

"Ah, come on, Sam. You need to take them."

Sam moved slightly as if every move was painful so he could look at Dean. "I will. Just…Dean, please." Sam looked at him with sad eyes and Dean's heart broke all over again. He put the pills on the bed and Sam hesitantly took them before reaching for the glass of water careful not to touch Dean's hand.

Dean watched Sam take the pills and then took the glass back from Sam. He watched as Sam started to rock back and forth again always rubbing his temples. He sat there for a moment before getting up to start packing up their gear.

"So are we going to Bobby's?" asked Sam stopping Dean in his tracks.

"How did you-"

"I head you talking to Missouri."

"You heard all that?"

Sam nodded almost imperceptibly from where he still sat on the floor and laid his head on his knees wrapping his arms around his knees. Dean whistled softly impressed with how good his brother's hearing was.

"Is that what happened, Sam? Did you get super hearing or something?"

Sam shrugged slightly. "I guess, but I can't…shut it off. It's like everything is magnified times ten."

Dean could hear the pain in Sam's voice and frowned at that comment. "That's gotta suck. No wonder you've got a headache."

A truck rattled by outside and Dean saw Sam flinch and cover his ears again as if there was too much noise. "So what did you see in your vision this time? Any more detail?" Dean said softly not wanting to add to his brother's pain, but needing answers.

"Not much. No names or anything, but I think she's a witch." Sam yawned slightly as the pills started to kick in.

"Why do you say that?" asked Dean as he finished packing his duffel.

"Well…she knew I was watching her in a vision. Plus, she had a book of spells and she did one on me." Sam's eyes felt heavy and he blinked trying to stay awake.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at his little brother. "Wait, what? Sam, she did a spell? What kind of spell? Did you know what she said?…Sam?" Dean sighed in frustration as he realized that Sam had drifted off to sleep. "Great. Just great." Dean said in frustration and then took out his phone to call Bobby.

"Hello?" Came a gruff voice over the phone.

"Bobby, its Dean."

"Dean, is everything okay? Is Sam okay?"

Dean sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed putting his head in his hand. "Not exactly. Look, can we come to your place for a while? Sam's not doing so well and I need help. I've already called Missouri and she said for us to go to your place and she would come there. Is that all right?"

The other hunter was silent for a second and then answered. "Sure, Dean. That would be fine. Where are you?"

"Just outside of Deadwood. We should be at your place in about four to five hours. Missouri's going to fly in. Can you pick her up at the airport? I'll give you her number so you can make arrangements. You got a pen?" Dean gave the older hunter Missouri's number and then gave his thanks for his help.

"No problem, Dean. I'll see you boys in a while. Just be careful okay?"

"Yeah, Bobby. Thanks again." Dean hung up and put his head in his hands. Why did it always have to be so difficult? He hated asking for help, but he also knew there was nothing he could do for Sam, and Sam needed help. Dean got up and rallied himself for the task ahead. He packed the car, got Sam in it, and then headed towards Bobby's.

The witch, also known as Giselle, was furious. Someone was trying to spy on her and she wanted to know who it was. They didn't feel like an expert psychic, or another witch for that matter, by how easily they had been caught; but she still wanted to make sure that they didn't meddle with her plans. It was crucial that her plans went off without a hitch, and she wouldn't let some mere amateur screw it up. She settled herself and reached out with her mind trying to pinpoint who it was that had tried to invade her thoughts. She searched for them, but after a while gave up in frustration. It seemed that they were hiding for the moment. "Don't worry, I'll find you, and when I do you'll be sorry."

A/N: A little longer this time. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Your reviews are music to my ears. There will be more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

WITCH DREAM

Chapter 3

Summary: Sam begins to have strange visions where the person he is dreaming about has a power over him both physically and mentally. Can the brothers figure out what is going on before Sam is lost to his visions forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews. I'm surprised how much everyone likes this idea. Hope you continue to like it.

Bobby sat outside the airport waiting for Missouri to show.

She had said she her flight would arrive at ten o'clock, and it was little after that. Soon, he saw several people walk out of the door and immediately noticed one woman in particular. He had never met Missouri Mosely before, but he would bet that the confident looking woman pulling the small suitcase behind her was Missouri. Bobby walked towards her.

"Hello, Bobby. I'm, Missouri." She held out her hand and the older hunter shook it hesitantly.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Bobby bewildered.

"Psychic, remember? Plus, you're the only man waiting out here...so I took a guess." She smiled slightly at Bobby's embarrassment and then turned serious. "Shall we get going?"

Bobby started slightly and then nodded as he took her bag. "Sure. Jump in. How was the flight?"

Missouri sighed as she got into the truck. "Tiring. I'd forgotten what it was like to be around that much anxiety," she said as she rubbed her forehead slightly. "But I'll be fine. So what did Dean tell you about, Sam?"

They headed out and Bobby shook his head in answer. "Not much. You?"

"Not much. Just that, Sam's been having visions that are having some nasty side effects. You should've heard the pain and fear in his voice when he called, and we both know that there's not much that can frightened that boy."

Bobby chuckled slightly at that. "Yeah, those boys have seen quite a bit in their young lives," he stated simply. "Just the simple fact that Dean's asking for help has me worried."

Missouri nodded in agreement. "I know. I just hope this is something we can fix, otherwise…I'm not sure what Dean will do. That poor boy's been through too much already. Losing both his mother and father. I don't think he could survive losing his brother too." Both were silent after that. Hoping that it would never come to that.

Bobby drove up to his house and noticed the Impala sitting in the drive. "Looks like they got here a little early." Bobby parked the truck and walked slowly towards the car not sure what he would find. He subconsciously rubbed at a light scar on his throat faded with time, and remembered it's best to be cautious when approaching an unaware Winchester.

He found Dean asleep in the front seat with his head resting on the back of the seat. Sam was asleep in the backseat a blanket tucked in around his form. He studied the younger Winchester noticing the pain etched on his face and his fitful sleep, other than that he looked okay.

Bobby bent towards the driver's window and softly tapped on the glass. Dean jumped and looked around frantically trying to find the threat his eyes not quite focused. "Whoa, Dean!" Bobby jumped back slightly surprised by the younger hunter's response. "It's okay."

Dean spun around towards Bobby with a confused look on his face trying to get his scrambled thoughts put back in place. "Bobby?" Bobby nodded and the opened the door slowly. Dean sighed in frustration as he got out. "Jesus, man. Don't do that." He ran a hand over his tired face still trying to wake up. The dark circles under his eyes told Bobby that the younger man hadn't been getting much sleep lately, but the simple fact that he had actually snuck up on him said that he was exhausted.

"How's, Sam?" asked Bobby nodding towards the backseat.

Dean sighed tiredly as he looked at Sam still asleep in the backseat. "All right, I guess. Not any worse anyways. We'd probably better get him inside though before he wakes up."

Bobby nodded in agreement and started towards the house. "I'll go get your room ready."

Dean nodded. "Thanks, Bobby." He then looked over to Missouri and then looked away staring out at the junkyard.

"Hello, Dean," said Missouri softly as she walked towards the young man.

Dean looked down at his feet and smiled slightly as he shuffled his feet. "Hello, Missouri," he said softly.

She could feel the worry coming off of him in waves and just wanted to go and give him a big hug, but knew better than that. She walked up to him and put her hand on the side of his face making him look at her. "Oh, honey. Sam will be okay. We'll figure this out." She saw a little of the fear leave his eyes at those words and his shoulders relaxed just a fraction. "Come on. Let's get Sam inside." She smiled sweetly at him and waited for him to get Sam out of the car.

Dean spoke softly to Sam as he pulled him from the backseat, and then lifted him into a fireman's carry over his shoulder. Once Dean had carried Sam to the back bedroom, he found that Bobby had pulled the covers down on one of the beds. Missouri watched from the doorway as Dean got Sam settled on the bed and removed his shoes. He pulled the covers over Sam and then started to brush Sam's hair out of his face but stopped before touching his brother. Hesitating. Missouri frowned at this reaction but decided not to say anything.

Once Dean was done, they both joined Bobby in the kitchen. There was a pot of stew on the stove and Dean's stomach growled loudly at the smell. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

Bobby chuckled softly. "Hungry?"

Dean nodded. "I guess so." Once he got to thinking about it, he didn't think he had eaten since that morning.

Bobby fixed a bowl as Dean sat down at the table. "You want a beer?" he asked the young man.

"God, yes." Dean attacked the food with full gusto as Missouri and Bobby just shook their heads in amusement.

"So what's going on, Dean?" asked Bobby.

Dean then proceeded to explain what had happened that day and what Sam had told him about his visions and the woman he had seen in them.

"So, Sam said she knew that he was having a vision about her…and then she put a spell on him?" asked Bobby.

Dean nodded. "You should've seen him, Bobby. I've never seen him have that kind of reaction before. He was in so much pain. I just don't know what to do." Dean felt guilty that he couldn't help his little brother. It was his job to protect him. He felt useless not being able to protect him.

"Dean, this is _not_ your fault," said Missouri forcefully. "There was no way you could know that this was going to happen. So don't think like that, sweetie. Now, it sounds like this woman is a pretty powerful witch to be able to reach out like that. But why would Sam have a vision about her? She wasn't in danger was she?"

Dean shook his head. "Not that I know. Sam couldn't remember much of the first vision and after the second…" Dean swallowed hard trying to get passed the thickness in his throat. "Usually, his visions have something to do with the Demon or others psychics like him, but these…I don't know."

The three were quiet for a moment as they thought of what it might be passing around a few ideas but nothing solid. Finally, it was Missouri that broke the silence. Slapping her hands on the table she rose to her feet. "Well, I don't think there's much we can do until Sam wakes up, and that's not going to be for a while. I suggest we all get some sleep, and then tackle this again in the morning." Dean began to protest and she pinned him with a pointed finger and a look. "Boy, don't even _try_ to argue that you're not tired. I know that you're dead on your feet. Besides, I've got a feeling we're going to need all the rest we can."

Just then Dean tried to stifle a yawn failing miserably. "Okay, but only because you're not leaving me a choice," he said. He excused himself and went to their room. He was tired. That bone weary tired you get from not enough sleep and too much worry, but he didn't know if he could sleep. He watched Sam sleep for a moment thanking who ever was in charge up this fucked up world that his little brother was sleeping soundly for the moment.

Sam didn't get much sleep as it was and usually when he did it wasn't a deep sleep usually tormented by nightmares of one kind of another. Dean pulled off his shoes and slipped out of his over shirt and jeans before slipping into bed. He looked over at Sam's sleeping form one more time. "Good night, Sammy," he whispered. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

Giselle slipped out of her bedroom and padded towards her office careful not to wake her husband. It was slightly before dawn and she had been trying to reach out all night with her mind to find the person who had been spying on her psychically but with no luck. Finally, she had found him. He was fairly handsome, but so young.

She felt irritated that a mere _boy_ had penetrated her defenses and had almost destroyed her plans. She couldn't afford any more interruptions in her plans if she wanted to succeed in her goal. Shortly after the second "invasion," she had decided to do a spell that would keep him busy and hopefully take care of the problem in time.

She checked her spell book to make sure she had all the ingredients and then took out her notepad that she had written the incantation for the spell on earlier. "I call on the powers of Hecatae and Phobetor, hear my cries. Help me to thwart mine enemy. Give me the power over his dreams. Though sleep or awake, he shall be plagued until no more. Let him see or hear no more. In your name, so let it be." She focused on Sam's face and threw the last ingredient into the pot. A puff of smoke floated up from the mixture and rose towards the ceiling. She hoped this worked.

_Sam walked in the door happy to be home. "Hello, Jess? You home?" No answer then he saw the cookies on the table with the note. He smiled and took one. Only Jess would've known to do that. He loved her so much. He just wished he could tell her the truth about his life, but he dared not. _

_He walked towards the bedroom and thew his bag down. The bathroom door was ajar and he could hear water running. He smiled slightly and plopped down on the bed. He was so tired. He'd just lay down for a moment and rest his eyes while he waited on Jess to come out. He flopped back onto the bed resting his head on his arms and closed his eyes. _

_Something hit his forehead and he jerked. Something dripped again and it felt warm. "What the-" he thought and opened his eyes. There was Jess on the ceiling her stomach cut open and starring at him. He gasped in surprise and tried to scramble away. "NO! Jess!" He scrambled up the bed still starring at her still form pinned to the ceiling. "No!" Jess opened her mouth with unmoving lips and spoke, "Why? Why, Sam?" Then she burst into flames. "NO!"_

Sam's eyes flew open and he sat up with a startled yelp his heart hammering in his chest. He tried to catch his breath and gulped down as much air as he could. He'd been dreaming. It was just a nightmare.

He looked around and gasped in fear. The room was on fire, the flames licking at the walls and slowly making their way towards him on the bed. He frantically looked around for a way to get through the flames, but found none. "No, Dean! Help me! Help!" He scrambled up the bed terrified as the flames surrounded his bed. Where was he? Where was Dean? Why didn't he come to save him? "Dean, help!"

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know by sending me a review. Your reviews are my motivation to write more. There will be more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

WITCH DREAM

Chapter 4

Summary: Sam begins to have strange visions where the person he is dreaming about has a power over him both physically and mentally. Can the brothers figure out what is going on before Sam is lost to his visions forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews. If I didn't get a response back to you, just know that I do appreciate everything you guys say. I'm surprised how much everyone likes this idea. Hope you continue to like it.

Dean shot up out of bed when he heard Sam scream.

"Dean!"

He looked over at his brother and found him huddled at the head of the bed a fear filled look on his face, his eyes darting around the room wildly. Dean was at Sam's side in a second trying to calm him down. "Sammy, what is it?"

Sam didn't respond, he gaze continuing to flit around the room obviously seeing something Dean couldn't. "Help! Dean, help me!" Sam coughed slightly choking on the smoke filled air wondering where his brother was. Not realizing he was less than two feet in front of him.

Dean crawled onto the bed and took a hold of his brother's shoulders. "Sammy, I'm here. Sam!"

Sam continued to cough slightly trying to keep away from the flames that were now licking at the sides of the bed. He had to get out of here.

Dean took his hands and put them on each side of Sam's face shaking him slightly. "Sammy!"

Sam closed his eyes and he stilled for a moment before opening his eyes again. He was breathing heavily and groaned in pain as he was assaulted with images and noises. He tried in vain to push Dean's hands away from his face, and then his brother remembered what Sam had told him about touching.

Dean quickly backed off and Sam slumped against the headboard panting as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes finally started to focus on the here and now and he realized that he wasn't in a burning room anymore. He looked around the room with a baffled look on his face before settling his confused eyes on Dean. "Dean?"

Dean let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and slumped slightly in relief. "Yeah, Sammy. It's me. What happened?"

Sam was trying to collect himself as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He wiped sweat from his brow as he took some deep breaths. "Bad dream," he said shakily.

Dean's eyebrows raised and he snorted slightly. "No shit. What was it about?"

Sam stared at the bed for a moment trying to remember but it was so jumbled. Nothing seemed to make sense. He shook his head trying to clear it. "I'm not sure. Jess, I think?"

Dean just studied his brother's shaking form. "Must have been pretty bad. You sure it wasn't something else? Why were you crying for help?"

Sam just shook his head and then winced in pain as his headache came back full force. The pain pounding mercilessly behind his eyes. "I-I don't know. I can't remember." He pinched the bridge of his nose against the pain. _Why couldn't he remember?_ He covered his ears as sounds became louder. His own breathes rasping loudly in his ears making his headache worse.

Dean just watched his little brother, which was in pain, feeling helpless because he didn't know what to do. He heard a noise from the doorway and turned to see Missouri and Bobby standing there. Sam's screams for help must have woken them.

Dean held up a hand to tell them to hold off, but Missouri walked in any ways. "Dean, why don't you go help Bobby get some coffee started," she said giving Dean a firm look. "Let me and Sam talk for a while. Okay?"

Dean gave her an incredulous look, but she held firm. He had no intentions of going anywhere. Finally, Dean relented. He turned and put a hand on Sam's arm making sure not to touch his skin. "I'll be back, Sam," he said gently. With that he walked out the door, his jaw firmly set with worry. Bobby nodded once at Missouri and then following the younger man downstairs.

Missouri sat on the edge of the bed next to the youngest Winchester and looked long and hard at him. He was pale and shaky and sweat had plastered his dark hair to his head. He looked like he had lost some weight since she'd seen him last, but he was still sinewy strong. His face was pinched in pain and she could feel his confusion and worry about what was happening to him. "You okay?' You need something for that headache?" she asked softly.

Sam flinched slightly; his over sensitive hearing playing havoc on his system. "No, I'm okay," he said in a strained voice. "It's not bad." He breathed deeply trying to push the pain away. He slowly put his hands down and blinked hard several times against the pain before meeting her eyes.

She could tell he was lying. Just like his daddy and brother, he didn't like to show weakness. It wasn't the Winchester way. Even though he didn't show his pain on the outside, she could feel his bubbling emotions just below the surface. She could also feel something dark at the edges of his spirit trying to work its way in like a poison working its way through his system.

"Sam, what been going on? Your brother said your visions have been getting worse lately. Do you know why?"

Sam looked at her and just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean…I know they're about this woman. I know what she looks like, but besides that…"

"Dean said you thought she might be a witch."

Sam nodded slowly. "The first time I had a vision of her, she knew I was having a vision of her and somehow…I think she did something to me."

Missouri nodded slowly encouraging Sam to continue. She knew a little about this, but wanted to get the answers from Sam. "Like what?"

Sam looked away as he closed his eyes. "My hearing for one. It's like…everything is amplified. It comes and goes, but when it's on." Sam winced as his head throbbed painfully for a moment. He could hear Dean and Bobby downstairs and he put a hand to his head unconsciously trying to stop the pain.

Missouri noticed and tried to reach out for Sam but he suddenly pulled away.

"Don't," he said forcefully.

She pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned and then frowned. "Why, Sam?"

Sam hesitated still looking like she had tried to attack but then relaxed slightly. "It's…it's just that when Dean touched me before…I saw things."

Missouri felt confused. "Like what?"

Sam sighed softly and pulled his legs up so he could put his arms around them. "Images…of his past. Me being hurt or sick. The night of the fire when Dean carried me out of the house. It was just a blur, but…they linger. And afterwards…I don't know." Sam didn't know how to explain it.

Missouri felt sorrow for the boy being afraid to touch. Unlike his brother, Sam always liked to have physical contact whether a hug or just hand on the shoulder. "Do you think it's a new power?"

Sam shook his head. "No. Maybe? I don't know. Maybe it was triggered by what this woman did, or maybe it's something she's done to punish me. I just…don't know." Sam's voice broke slightly on the last and he put his head on his knees and he sighed tiredly. "I don't think…I can take this much longer. Everything's…so jumbled."

Sam seemed so young, no longer the strong man she once knew, but someone on the brink of breakdown. "Can you help me?" he asked in a small voice his eyes searching hers from some flicker of hope.

Her heart broke as she heard this. She didn't know if she could or not and she knew if she could it might not be pleasant for Sam. "I don't know. But I can try. I'm gonna have to see if I can get a reading from you. Also, we need to see if these vision images are something you get from everyone or just Dean. Do you think you can handle that?'

Sam hesitated knowing full well what she was saying. She would need to touch him to get a good reading and that meant that he might see things from her past too. He nodded in agreement. "What do I have to do?"

Dean sat at the kitchen table tapping his feet irritably. He should be upstairs with his brother, but he also knew that if he tried Missouri would probably bop him upside the head. Why did things always have to be so hard for Sam? Of course, Dean knew that it was just the Winchester curse. Nothing was simple for them. He didn't understand what went on in Sam's freaky head, but he knew that whatever was going on now was not normal. Even for him.

"So what do you think they're doing up there?" asked Dean finally.

Bobby just shrugged and took a sip of coffee. "Don't know. Maybe just talking?"

Dean snorted at this comment as he played slightly with his coffee cup. "Yeah right, and I'm the Easter Bunny. They're probably doing some kind of weird Jedi mind meld or something like that." He glanced towards the stairs and then back at his coffee cup. "God, I hate this." He ran his hands through his hair and across his face.

"What?" asked Bobby.

Dean sat back throwing his hands in the air as if taking everything in. "This. Waiting. Not being able to do anything, you know. What I wouldn't give for something to kill right now," he said as he sat forwards hunching over the edge of the table.

Bobby just shook his head slightly. "Don't worry. I think that time will come soon enough. In the mean time, you can help me do some research. Maybe we'll get lucky and find out what this is and how to fix it."

Dean was still for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said grudgingly knowing that Bobby was right.

They could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and soon Missouri appeared at the kitchen doorway her face worried.

"Is Sam okay?" Dean asked raising slightly to his feet.

Missouri put up a hand to stop him. "He's okay. He's just got a headache that's all. In fact, I could probably use a couple of Tylenol myself."

Bobby quickly got up and went to get some painkillers from the medicine cabinet.

Missouri sat down across from Dean and sighed heavily.

"So what'd you find out?" asked Dean.

Missouri shook her head as a frown creased her face. "Not much. That boy…he has no idea what kind of powers he has." She sighed as she felt the frisson of fear go through Dean at that revelation. "I think Sam's right in thinking that this woman in his visions has done something to him. I can feel a dark presence trying to manipulate him…take over. But somehow, I think this attack has also opened up another of his abilities." She was quiet for a moment "Of course it could just be part of this spell or whatever this witch has done to him. He's strong. He can fight this, but he'll need help."

Bobby returned with the pain pills and gave Missouri a glass of water. She thanked him and then headed back upstairs.

Sam sat curled up on the bed with his arms around his knees rocking slightly trying to soothe his frazzled nerves. His head rested on his knees as he looked out the window at the dark sky. He wasn't sure what time it was but took comfort in the fact that at least he had someone nearby who could help him figure this out. His head throbbed in a slightly dull ache right now and his enhanced hearing had faded back to normal. He just wished he knew what was happening. He wanted to remember what his vision was about, but every time he tried his headache flared. As long as he didn't move or think it didn't hurt as much.

He thought back to what he'd seen when Missouri had tried to get a reading from him and shivered slightly. She had gently grabbed both his hands and it had taken everything he had not to pull away at once. The images were just a blur with a few standing out. Crowds, spiders, being exposed to pure evil. Missouri had asked what he'd seen when it was over and he'd told her what he remembered. She said that those were things that scared her. Sam wondered if that was the connection between the things he'd seen with Missouri and with Dean.

Sam knew his brother worried about him getting hurt or sick, but as Dean was fond of telling Sam was that it was his job as his big brother to worry about him. Sam smiled at the idea that his brother really did care about him. Even though he could be a complete ass sometimes. Sam took comfort in that thought. He felt safe when Dean was nearby. His brother had protected him his whole life. Taken care of him. He had been much more than just his big brother. He had been like a father to Sam…much more so than his real Dad had ever been.

Sam mourned his father's death, and was sorry that he had never been able to get to know him better. But in Sam's eyes, Dean was always the more important one in his life. Dean would always be there to protect him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped slightly.

"Sorry." It was Missouri. She sat down on the edge of the bed and held out her hand, which contained two pills. "Here, Sam, this will help with the pain."

Sam started to reach for the pills, but thought he saw something skitter across her hand. He pulled back and stared at the pills not sure what he'd seen.

Missouri looked from him to the pills and back again. "Sorry, Sam." She laid the pills on the bad and waited for him to take them thinking that he didn't want to touch her skin.

Sam stared at the pills trying to figure out what he'd seen. It must have been nothing. He was just tired and his mind was playing tricks. He grabbed the pills and turned them over in his hand so he could look at them more closely. That's when he noticed it. A spider sitting on his hand. Large and back, and down right terrifying. Sam gave a yelp and flung the pills and spider away the pills bouncing off the wall and skittering away under the bed.

Missouri gave a startled cry at Sam's reaction and sat back. She could feel his sudden rush of fear and wondered what had happened. "Sam?"

Sam gasped in fear as he realized there were spiders everywhere: all over the bed, on his clothes, crawling on his skin. "No!" He began beating at the bedding and his clothes trying to get rid of them. He could feel them crawling all over his body and he couldn't get rid of them. "Get them off! Get them off of me!" His voice rising in fear he stood up and continued his frantic swatting trying to get rid of all the spiders.

Dean and Bobby had heard Sam's cries for help and ran up stairs, the younger hunter getting there quicker. Dean stepped in the doorway trying to see what was causing and the commotion and stopped. Missouri stood on one side of the bed a fearful look on her face and on the other side was Sam. He was frantically trying to take off his shirt and batting at his arms and body.

"Get them off! Get them off! Help!" Sam's voice was shrill with desperation. Dean looked at his terrified brother trying to figure out what it was. There was nothing there.

He looked to Missouri for an explanation. "What happened?' he asked forcefully as he edged into the room trying to figure out what to do next.

Missouri just looked at him and then back to Sam. "I-I don't know. I was just trying to give him the pills and then…"

Dean swore slightly and headed cautiously towards Sam. "Sam?" He tried to keep his voice calm even though he was anything but. "Sammy, what the matter?"

Sam's eyes were filled with fear as he glanced up to see Dean. "Dean, help! Get them off!"

"Get what off, Sam?"

"The spiders, they're everywhere. Get them off of me!"

Sam was running his hands through his hair frantically trying to get rid of all the spiders making frantic noises as his walking nightmare continued.

Dean stared at his brother not sure what to do. Normally he would try to comfort Sam, but now. Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his brother from behind pinning his arms to his sides. Sam cried out and continued to fight.

"No! Dean, the spiders! Help me!"

Dean held onto his brother's writhing form trying to get him to calm down.

"It's okay, Sam. There's no spiders. They're not real. They're not there." Dean continued to speak in a calming voice as Sam continued to fight him trying to get rid of the hundreds of spiders that covered his body off.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sam's struggles began to fade. Soon Sam had quieted and his knees buckled under him pulling both brothers to the floor. As they fell, Dean released his hold so he could pull Sam around so he could cradle him in his lap.

Sam was trembling with fear, his eyes still wide with fear. As the adrenaline in his system began to fade he continued to mumble to himself. "The spiders. Get them off. Dean, help me." His voice was quiet as his strength started to fade and Sam's eyes started to drift closed.

Dean cradled his brother against his body rocking him slightly. "Shhh, Sam. It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm here. You're safe."

Sam twitched slightly and his eyes slid closed again. "Dean," he said softly as sleep started to take over.

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Just go to sleep okay?" He continued to rock Sam gently as he rubbed small circles on his back. Soon the younger brother was asleep and breathing deeply. A twitch or two the only sign that anything had been wrong.

A/N: I thought about giving you a cliffie, but decided not to do it. Hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know by sending me a review. Your reviews are my motivation to write. There will be more soon.

p.s. Anonymous people can post reviews to if you want. I'm not afraid of a flame or too. It just motivates me to write even better stories. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

WITCH DREAM

Chapter 5

Summary: Sam begins to have strange visions where the person he is dreaming about has a power over him both physically and mentally. Can the brothers figure out what is going on before Sam is lost to his visions forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. Thanks for sticking with it so far. Also, if you've reviewed and I didn't get a reply to you I just want you to know that I do love all of your comments. So, thanks again. Now, on with the story.

Dean stared blankly out the window at the setting sun; it's blood red color darkening as it sunk beneath the horizon. He ran his hands across his weary face scrubbing at his eyes before traveling up to scrub through his short hair. He sighed wearily and looked over at his little brother.

Sam sat in the corner of the room, his arms locked tightly around his knees rocking back and forth slightly. Dark circles ringed his tired blank eyes, which stared at nothing in particular. It had been a rough day for the two brothers. Sam continued to have waking nightmares with very few moments of actual recognition in between. With each one he'd end up screaming about some new fear come to life until Dean would finally get him to snap out of it. He would be lucid for a few moments and then fall asleep too exhausted to talk anymore.

Dean sat as close as possible to Sam in case he had another dream. He kept hoping that if he got to Sam as soon as the dream started that he could end it just as it began. He hated seeing Sam so terrified. Sadly it seemed there was nothing that could soothe Sam once he was in a nightmare's hold.

Dean leaned his head back against the bed and sighed wearily. '_It would be so easy to go to sleep just like this,'_ he thought as he closed his tired eyes; to hell if his neck would scold him loudly for it when he woke up. But he couldn't do that. Not with the way Sam was.

It seemed like with each dream, Sam's strength would wane even more. Dean sighed again and turned his head so he could look at Sam. He listened to Sam's labored breathing silently fearing that with each exhalation there may not be another inhale after it. He looked so small and frail. Dean couldn't help but think back to when Sam was a kid and he would have bad nightmares. Only then, Dean could make his brother's fears go away with a few words and an arm around his brother's shoulders. Now, Dean didn't know what to do.

"Dean?"

Dean jumped. Instantly awake, his heart in his throat at the whispered word he tuned slightly to see Bobby standing just a few feet away carrying a tray of food. "Jesus, Bobby. You trying to give me a freaking heart attack?" Dean relaxed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Bobby smirked slightly at that as he studied the two brothers trying to decide which looked worse. "Sorry. If I'd known you'd be so jumpy, I would've stomped a little louder." Bobby tried to shrug it off as nothing, but both he and Dean knew that the young hunter should've known that he was there long before he reached the top of the stairs. "I brought you some food. Thought you might need it."

He handed the plate to Dean and he accepted it gratefully before practically inhaling the food. Bobby just shook his head slightly in amusement. "How's he doing?" He nodded towards Sam's still form trying to see if there was any life left in the boy. He was so still at the moment. If not for the slight rise and fall of the boy's back as he breathed, Bobby would've thought he was dead.

"Not good. I don't know, Bobby. We gotta figure this out soon. Otherwise…" Dean's voice cracked slightly and he looked hard at his brother before dropping his eyes to the now empty plate sitting in his lap. His stomach gave an uneasy lurch at the rush of emotions and he had to fight hard not throw up everything he had just eaten.

Bobby moved closer to Sam and sat on the edge of the bed staring at the pale young man. It seemed strange to see the usually vivacious and talkative young man sit so quietly. That was the thing about the Winchester men. They were always moving. Always on edge. Always alert. And right now the two brothers were completely off their game.

Bobby's heart ached for them. They had been through so much not only today, but their whole lives. Losing their dad this last year being the icing on the cake. He wished he could do more to help them, but it almost seemed impossible. He and Missouri were both trying to figure out what was happening with Sam, but were coming up with nothing so far. Without Sam's help…he didn't know if they would figure this out.

Suddenly Sam's breathing increased and Dean struggled to get to his feet. "Not again," the older brother muttered as he finally made it to his brother's side.

Sam's breathing grew more ragged and sharp and he began to rock with more intensity as the night terror took hold.

Dean kneeled in front of Sam without touching him. "It's okay, Sam. It's okay. You're safe. I'm here," Dean said soothingly. He laid a hand on Sam's should not daring to touch his skin. Hoping that the light touch would soothe his brother.

Bobby watched fearfully as Sam continued to rock harder, keening slightly in fright.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you," whispered Dean risking his other hand on Sam's knee.

Sam started shaking his head and closed his eyes tightly against whatever he was seeing. "No, no, no." Sam was getting more and more agitated by the second and Dean felt helpless to stop it. Suddenly Sam stopped in mid-rock, his eyes snapped open wide and he took in a sudden rush of air. He was still for a moment longer and then he crumpled falling sideways against the wall, his arms lax and his breath exhaling in a long sigh. His eyes still open wide stared at nothing. And then all was silent.

"Sam?" Dean sat frozen. Waiting. "Sam!" Nothing. "Oh, God. No."

A/N: Don't worry. I'll update soon…probably tomorrow. Hope you will give me a review if you like it. Even if you didn't, let me know. Also, for those who don't have an account, you can review too. I'd like to hear everyone's opinion. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

WITCH DREAM

Chapter 5

Summary: Sam begins to have strange visions where the person he is dreaming about has a power over him both physically and mentally. Can the brothers figure out what is going on before Sam is lost to his visions forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. Sorry to leave you with such a cliffie last time, but I just thought it was a good place to put the end of a chapter. (bites lip nervously at this point) Also, thank you for all the reviews. I do appreciate the good and the bad. It all helps for me to improve my writing skills. And now, on with the show.

Everything seemed to stand still as the two hunters couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Bobby reacted first. Leaning down to grab Sam's shoulders he pulled him closer towards himself. Sam hung limply in his arms, his head lolling back and forth with no resistance. "Sam! Sam don't do this." He shook the young man hoping to get a response.

Dean still sat on the floor dumbstruck, looking at his little brother who wasn't breathing.

"Damn it," growled Bobby as he moved to get into a better position in front of Sam.

Suddenly Sam inhaled, blinking his eyes a few times, and then coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

Bobby released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and hung his head in relief. He then looked at Sam and put a hand to the side of his face.

Sam flinched and tried to push him away, but Bobby didn't care. He was alive and breathing.

"Don't do that, son. You had me scared." He laughed slightly but it was tinged with worry. He knew how close they'd come to losing Sam right then. He released Sam's shoulders, and the young man pulled away closing in on himself again.

Bobby stared at Sam a little bit longer and then realized that Dean still hadn't moved. The older hunter studied the eldest Winchester trying to decide if he was going to be okay. He was as white as a sheet and seemed on the brink of a panic attack. He had almost lost his brother and then got him back.

Bobby grabbed Dean's shoulders and shook him slightly. "Hey, Dean?" Dean didn't respond and Bobby's worry went up a notch. The young man seemed broken, glassy eyed and just not there. Bobby shook him a little harder. "Dean!" Finally the young man seemed to snap out of it and looked at Bobby with jerky turn of the head. "Are you okay?"

Dean looked at Bobby and then to Sam as if that was the hardest question in the world.

"M'fine," he said softly.

Bobby knew that it was bullshit but he wasn't going to push it right now. Now they needed to focus on Sam. This had to stop and fast. Otherwise he was going to die. He looked at Sam again who was rocking back and forth again. "Sam? Sam, what happened? What did you see?"

Sam was quiet for the longest time, and Bobby had almost given up hope of him answering when he finally did. "Dean," he almost whispered.

Bobby and Dean both leaned forward not sure what they had heard. "Dean? Dean what? What about Dean, Sam?" Bobby asked.

Sam was quiet for a moment and then his rocking ceased. He then looked at Bobby and Bobby's breath caught in his throat. He had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes before and it nearly floored him.

"I killed him," Sam managed to get out. His voice wavered with emotion but his gaze was steady. "I killed, Dean." The tears started to fall down Sam's face and Bobby's heart broke at the sight. "I killed, Dean," Sam sobbed as he buried his face in his arms and started rocking again repeating the words over and over again.

"No," Dean said softly. Bobby looked at the older brother and could see the pain that those three words had caused him. Dean reached out to touch his brother's head hesitantly. "No, Sam. I'm here." Sam pulled away from his touch and Dean recoiled afraid to hurt his brother anymore. "I'm not dead."

Sam became more agitated and put his hands over his ears trying to block out the noise. "No, no, no. Stop, please." His rocking became fiercer and he started to pound his head against the wall trying to make everything stop.

"Okay. This has got to end." Bobby had had enough. He got up and stormed downstairs to the kitchen. He walked straight to the cabinet where he kept the first aid kit and pulled it out. He set it down and started searching through it for the right bottle.

"Bobby?" Came the soft voice of Missouri behind him.

Bobby turned to see the woman standing in the doorway to the living room looking slightly pale with tears in her eyes. "Is he okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Bobby turned back to the kit and nodded. "For now. Did you…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He looked at Missouri and she nodded sadly.

"I almost didn't catch him. Thankfully that boy's will to live is strong." She sat down at the table slowly and put a hand to her head in weary silence. She watched Bobby as he dug through the first aid kit and watched him pull out a bottle of clear liquid and a syringe. "Do you think that will help?" she asked eyeing the bottle in his hand.

"I don't know," Bobby said gravely. "Hopefully it will give both of them a little time to recover, and us enough time to figure out how to stop this."

Bobby headed back upstairs to the brothers' bedroom and stopped in the doorway.

Sam still sat in the same place as before. Thankfully, he had calmed down and was only rocking back and forth slightly. Dean now sat on the edge of the bed his eyes fixed on his brother and his hands clasped tightly in front of him.

Bobby swallowed slightly trying to force his emotions down and then stepped into the room. "Dean?"

The older brother turned his head slightly acknowledging Bobby's words, but he never took his eyes off Sam. "I think I might know a way to help, Sam."

Dean then turned to Bobby with pleading eyes and Bobby froze. Dean's eyes landed on the bottle and syringe and then ticked back to Bobby's face. "Will he dream?" Dean asked, his voice soft and raw with emotion.

Bobby shook his head. "It's a pretty heavy sedative. He should sleep for at least eight hours. Hopefully by then, he'll have regained enough strength—"

"Do it," Dean said flatly as he turned back to Sam. He didn't need to know anything else. As long as it helped, Sam.

Bobby nodded and then got to work filling the syringe. He pulled back Sam's sleeve, swabbed an area with alcohol, and stuck the needle in. Sam flinched slightly and then looked at the needle and then Bobby.

"Bobby?" he said softly his voice hoarse from screaming.

"It's okay, Sam. It's just a sedative. It'll help you sleep."

Sam stirred slightly at that his eyes wide with fear. "No, Bobby. I can't…She'll get…Dean?" The drugs took effect quickly and soon Sam was asleep. His arms drooping to the floor as he slumped against the wall with closed eyes.

Bobby checked that he was still breathing and had a pulse. As weak as Sam was there was possibility with how strong the drugs were. Thankfully both were present. "Okay. Let's get him into bed."

With Dean' help they got Sam into bed and under the covers. He seemed so young and vulnerable as he slept, but at least Bobby knew he was sleeping and he wouldn't dream for a while now. Hopefully it was long enough.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed next to Sam and ran his hand through Sam's hair pulling his bangs back off his sweaty forehead. Bobby felt almost bad intruding on the tender moment between the brothers. He shuffled his feet slightly trying not to feel awkward, and then cleared his throat to draw Dean's attention. "Okay, you too. In to bed. You're no good to Sam if you're dead on your feet."

Dean shook his head slightly never taking his eyes off Sam. "I'm not tired."

Bobby knew that it was a bald faced lie as much as Dean did. Dean had hardly slept since this had all began and even Bobby could tell that he was exhausted. The simple fact that Bobby had even been able to sneak up on him twice in the coarse of the evening was evidence enough for the older hunter. Guess he was going to have to do this the hard way.

Dean never knew what hit him as the sedative took effect quickly. Bobby lifted Dean off of Sam's bed and struggled to get him over to the other bed. Though he was smaller than Sam was, Dean was all muscle and by the time Bobby got him to the other bed he was panting slightly. "Damn, boy. You're heavy," he said as he wiped sweat off of his brow. He pulled the covers up around him and ran a hand through the young man's hair. He looked at the two brothers marveling at just how young they looked.

It was hard to believe that these two men, who weren't even out of their twenty's yet, were such seasoned hunters. When they were on their game, they were a force to be reckoned with. But now…

Bobby's heart hurt for them. He cared about these two boys as if they were his sons, and he didn't want to see anything else happen to them. "Sleep tight you two. We'll figure this out." He pulled the door closed and left the two brothers to sleep.

Sam awoke to bright light spilling through the window and blinked at the brightness of it all. As his eyes adjusted, he looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened and was trying to pull the pieces of his scattered mind back together.

He was in a spacious room with white walls and only one bed and Sam suddenly knew where he was. A hospital. He sat up in bed and looked down at his body trying to figure out what had happened. He didn't have any visible bruises or cuts. No aches or pains. He felt his face and couldn't find any obvious wounds there. "Huh. Okay."

He got out of bed slowly testing to make sure his legs would hold him and then looked around the room again. There wasn't much to the room: one bed, a built in sink and toilet, and nothing else. He also noted that there was bars on the window and frowned at that. Why would there be bars on the window?

He was still pondering that thought when there was a knock at the door and he turned to see a woman in a white lab coat and a burly man in white scrubs walk in. The woman was fairly attractive with her brown hair tied up in a messy bun, and she was holding a clipboard in her hands. Sam frowned slightly thinking that he'd seen her before wasn't able to place her face.

"Good morning, Sam. How are you feeling today?"

Sam hesitated not sure what was going on. "I feel fine."

The woman nodded as she studied him and then frowned slightly. "Are you sure? You seem a little confused."

"No, I'm fine. It's just…I'm not sure what happened," Sam said hesitantly.

The woman's expression changed and Sam wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Sam fidgeted slightly not sure now himself. "What happened…why am I here? I mean. I feel fine. So…"

The woman looked at him with concern. "Sam, what do you remember?"

Sam looked around for a second and then sat down on the bed as he searched his thoughts. "Uh, I remember me and my brother driving cross country. We had just reached South Dakota and were getting gas when…" Sam frowned in concentration but kept drawing a blank.

"Sam, do you know who I am?" asked the woman.

Sam just looked at her and shook his head. "No. I mean…you look familiar, but…" He just shrugged. "I don't know."

The woman sighed in frustration and then turned to the man behind her who nodded in understanding. She then turned back to Sam and smiled sadly. "Okay. My name is Dr. Giselle Franklin. I'm a doctor at St. Francis's Long Term Care Facility. You've been a patient of mine for almost two years now."

Sam was shocked. Two years? "What's wrong with me? What happened?" Something was wrong. This couldn't be right. He eyed the doctor warily trying to figure out what was going on.

Dr. Franklin held out her hands in a calming gesture. "Sam, just calm down okay? You came here when you had a nervous breakdown after your girlfriend left you. You-"

"Jess? No, she died in a fire almost two years ago. I saw her die." Sam stood up and backed away from the doctor. The orderly came closer and Sam watched him warily trying to size him up.

"No, Sam. She didn't die. You tried to attack her after she left you. You wouldn't let her go. You kept saying that demons were after you, and you thought that she was possessed. After that, your parents decided to check you in here. We-"

"Wait! My parents?!" Sam all but yelled.

"Yes, your parents, Mary and John. They live in Lawrence, Kansas. They come to see you once a week."

Sam shook his head. "No, that can't be. They're dead. My mom-"

"_No_, Sam. They're not dead. They're alive."

"No, you're trying to trick me." Sam backed up against the wall and then started to slide sideways along it trying to get away. "Where's, Dean?"

"Sam, calm down. Please. You'll only get yourself hurt."

"Where's my brother?" Sam yelled at her.

"Sam, your brother died about a year ago." Her voice was calm as she spoke. "Don't you remember? He died in a car accident."

Sam's face twisted in pain at her words. "No. That's not right. He's alive. He survived that car crash. He's not dead," Sam's voice broke on the last of it not wanting to believe this. Sam leaned heavily against the wall as a force of emotions poured through him. This couldn't be real. Dean couldn't be dead. This had to be a trick. "He's not dead."

Dr. Franklin walked cautiously towards him with the orderly right behind her. Sam slid down the wall hugging his knees to his chest as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam." She kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder. "He is," she said trying to comfort him.

Suddenly Sam grabbed her wrist and she tried to pull away but he held on tightly. "No. He isn't dead. What have you done with him?" Sam's eyes flashed in anger and the doctor tried to pull her hand free again.

The orderly then came forward and tried to break Sam's grip on her wrist. Sam's free hand flashed out and grabbed his as he released the doctor's wrist and he pulled the man down towards him. He then threw a punch at the man's jaw and the guy went down for the count. Sam scrambled up and headed for the door past the frightened doctor. He had to get out of here.

He made it through the doorway only to be tackled by two other orderlies and pinned to the ground. Sam bucked and fought trying to get free. "No! Let me go! I have to find, Dean!"

"Hold him down!" one of the men shouted as another ran to get a shot of sedatives.

Sam fought like a tiger getting a few hits in but never gaining any ground. Finally, the shot was given and Sam could feel his body start to relax as the drugs took effect. "No…please. This can't…be…real. Dean…" Finally the darkness took him and he knew no more.

A/N: Thanks for reading. This one's a bit longer than the last. I figured it was the least I could do after that cliffie I left you with last time. If you want to, please leave me a review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

WITCH DREAM

Chapter 7

Recap: Sam had visions of a witch who put a spell on him which makes him have horrible night terrors. Now, after Bobby has given him a sedative so he will sleep; Sam finds himself in a different reality where he was never a hunter, his parents are alive, and Dean is dead.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a little longer. This one was a little hard to write. Also, thank you for all the reviews. If I didn't get back to you individually, do know that I do appreciate them all. And now, on with the show.

Bobby came into the kitchen and sat down wearily next to Missouri. He released a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up a little more.

"How are they doing?" asked Missouri as she handed Bobby a cup of coffee and he nodded in thanks.

"Okay. I had to knock Dean out too. I swear that boy gets more and more like his daddy every time I see him." Bobby just shook his head and took a sip of coffee.

Missouri chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I know. John could always be so bull headed. You'd think that the Winchester men created the word stubborn."

Both of the chuckled slightly remembering what John used to be like with the hunt and when it came to the safety of his family.

They both sat quietly for a moment lost in their thoughts and worries and then finally Missouri spoke. "Okay, so what can we do until those two wake up again. How long do you think they'll sleep?"

Bobby sat back in the chair and sighed wearily. "Eight hours. Hopefully. The sedative I gave them is pretty strong." He then got up to retrieve a notebook from the dining room. "Okay, so what do we know? Sam had a vision of a woman who they think is a witch."

Missouri nodded. "And she cast some kind of spell on him. It takes a very powerful witch to be able to see someone through a vision." Missouri frowned slightly. "Or…she could have some remote viewing capabilities. That could explain how she knew Sam was there. What I don't understand is why this happened?"

Bobby just shrugged. "Who knows. Dean says that usually Sam's visions have something to do with The Demon. Could this witch be connected to old Yellow Eyes?"

Now it was Missouri's turn to shrug. "I don't know. It's possible. I guess we'll just have to do some more research and see if we can figure it out."

Bobby just nodded and they went back to discussing what could have caused this.

Giselle kissed her husband goodbye and waved as he left for work. She smiled slightly as she went back inside and upstairs to her study.

Her spell had finally worked and had ensnared the young peeping tom in her web. She was fairly impressed that he had lasted as long as he did. She had figured that he would have succumbed a lot sooner and she relished the idea of being able to toy with his mind some more before finally breaking him.

She opened the door to her study, and then quickly closed and locked it behind her. Quickly lighting some candles, she sat down on the floor inside the circle she had drawn for protection and settled herself into a seated position. She pulled the bowl of water she used for remote viewing closer to her and swirled her finger through the surface.

Images began to form in the water and she smiled at what she saw. Her plan was working better than could be expected. She had been surprised at where the boy's dreams had taken him but had been intrigued. This would be interesting to see where his dreams would take him.

But soon enough his dreams would become over powering and it would become impossible for him to come out of them unharmed. Soon, the young man would be useless and she wouldn't have to worry about him screwing up her plans anymore.

She smirked in satisfaction at the thought before taking an athame from a tray beside her and pricking the tip of her finger to draw blood. As the drop of blood grew bigger, she closed her eyes and concentrated on what she wanted to do. She then let the drop of blood drip into the bowl of water creating ripples in the water.

She gasped slightly as he body slid sideways and unconsciousness took her. Her mind reeled for a moment and then she entered the young man's dreams.

Sam stared straight ahead at the padded walls before him and tried not to think about what was happening to him.

It had been several days since he had woken up in this…hell, and still he was trying to deny that it was real. Everyone around him had tried to tell him that this was reality. That his parents really were alive and that he had been sick these last two years.

But how could that be true when all he could remember was being a hunter. That his parents and Jess were dead, and that his brother had just been there beside. Tears sprang to his eyes at the thought that Dean was dead here. How could he be dead? His brother was the one thing that kept him from falling apart. He was Sam's rock, and without him…

Sam blinked back tears and struggled to stand. They had placed him in a straight jacket the night before after he had tried to escape from his room again. They had given him drugs to help with his "sickness" and Sam could still feel the effects as they worked to keep him calm and centered.

Sam panted slightly as he finally got to his feet and he leaned heavily against the wall trying to gather the strength to walk over to the door. His body felt heavy and uncoordinated and he couldn't get his mind to focus long enough to figure out what was really going on. His thoughts seemed jumbled with what he thought he knew and what everyone else was telling him was real. Quite frankly, he wasn't quite sure what was real any more.

He pushed away from the wall and took a few hesitant steps towards the door before regaining his balance. When he reached the door he looked out the small window there trying to see what was going on but couldn't see anything. He then decided to look around the room and see if there was anything he could use to get out of this straightjacket. He studied every nook and cranny and couldn't find anything useful.

After a while he finally went back and sat down too tired to stand any longer. He mind felt a little clearer as the drugs began to wear off, but he still felt exhausted. Sam could feel his eyelids start to droop and he fought to stay awake. He had to figure out what was happening to him. What could have done this to him, but couldn't keep sleep away any longer. He his eyelids drooped again and finally sleep took him. His chin fell to his chest and he slept without dreams.

He startled awake some time later when there was a knock on the door before it opened. He looked up wincing at the crick in his neck and blinked his eyes a few times trying to get them to focus.

Dr. Franklin stepped into the room and smiled. "Ah, you're awake." She walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. An orderly came into the room and kept a wary eye on Sam in case he tried anything.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Sam as he struggled to sit up straighter not wanting to show weakness.

"Do you still believe what you said the other day about your family?" she asked as she studied his face to see if he would lie to her.

Sam hesitated for a moment. He didn't know what to say. If he said yes she would think he was still crazy. If he said no, then in some weird way it would mean that Sam believed it too and he just couldn't.

He just stared at her and said nothing.

She smiled sadly knowing what he was thinking and then stood up again. "I have a surprise for you," she said and then turned towards the door.

The orderly nodded and motioned to someone in the hallway.

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked from the doctor to the doorway and back again.

"Sam?" Came a familiar female voice and Sam's head snapped back to the door. He stared in utter amazement as his mother walked hesitantly through the door and smiled at him.

"Mom?" he said softly not sure if she was real or not.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she hurried forward to kneel in front of him.

Sam's eyes followed her drinking in every detail of her beauty. She looked older than when he'd seen her as a ghost back at their old house in Lawrence, but she was still beautiful. Her hair was cut in a short bob that was just starting to show signs of gray, and he could see small laugh lines forming around her eyes and mouth. Otherwise she hadn't changed at all.

"Oh, sweetie. Look at you." She placed a hand on the side of his face and Sam closed his eyes relishing the touch hoping that it would never end. He breathed in her scent of lavender and fresh baked cookies and could feel a tear trickle down the side of his face.

He opened his eyes to look at her and could see that she was crying too. "Are you real?" he asked so softly that Mary barely heard him.

She smiled sadly and nodded as she ran her hands through his hair. "Yes, baby. I'm real." A tear slipped down her cheek and Sam's heart ached to believe that this was real.

"Hey, Sammy," said a grizzled voice, and Sam turned his eyes away from Mary to look at the man standing in the doorway.

Sam's jaw dropped slightly and he could feel a wave of emotions bursting to get out. "Dad," he whispered as he tried to get rid of the lump in his throat.

John walked forward looking just like he had that fateful day in the hospital and Sam felt his resolve crumble. He and his father had never gotten along, but he had never realized how much he missed him until he was gone.

John came and kneeled in front of his son before ruffling his hair with his hand. "Hey, champ. What's this I hear about you thinking we're dead?" he smiled sadly and Sam could see the pain hidden in his eyes at the thought.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to get his emotions under control. How could he have thought that they were dead? He felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes again to see both his parents staring at him with concern.

Of all the things he could wish for, he just wished that he could reach out and hug them right now. He tried to move his arms and realized that he was still wearing the straightjacket.

He looked down at the white material wrapped around his body, and then began to weep as all the emotions he had been holding back for so long finally came to a head. "I'm sorry," he choked out as wept for the possibility of this reality to be real.

Sam could feel warm hands wrap around him and cradle him against their chest. Long fingers tangled in his hair as he was rocked back and forth.

"Shhh, Sam. It's okay. It's okay. You're here now. That's all that matters," his mother soothed as she rocked him. John was rubbing small circles on his back and Sam just let his tears fall. He had yearned for this for so long. To know what it was like to have a mother and a father that loved him. To feel normal. His heart ached for the possibility of it.

Soon his sobs calmed and Mary continued to rock him gently.

After a while Sam hesitantly pulled away from her embrace and he sat back so he could look at them. They both smiled sadly at him and rested a hand on his shoulder trying to ground him in the here and now.

He looked between the two of them but still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. "But…Dean?" he asked as he searched their eyes.

He could see the hurt there when he mentioned his brother's name, and Sam could feel a lump in his throat again.

"I know, Sam. We miss him, too," Mary got out through an emotion filled throat.

"But, how?" asked Sam needing to know what had happened.

"It was a car accident. A truck didn't yield for a stoplight and plowed into him. He didn't stand a chance." His father's voice was low and rough with emotion and Sam swallowed hard against his own emotions.

"You know that he loved you right?" asked Mary as she ran her hand through his hair. "He came to see you almost every day. He was so proud to be a big brother," she said and her voice cracked on the last. She put a hand to her mouth and looked away trying not to cry.

John reached out a hand to rub her back soothingly as Mary tried to hold back her tears.

She took a deep breath and turned back to Sam. "Sam, please. You have to get better. I can't lose you too." Tears then slipped down her cheeks again and Sam couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes again too.

He so wanted this to be real. His parents seemed so real. But without Dean… He swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I'll try," he said and then opened his eyes to look at his mother and father again. "I'll try."

Mary and John smiled sadly at him, and John put a hand on his shoulder. "That's good, Sammy. That's good."

A/N: Hope you liked. Please review if you want. I always like to hear what you think. Good or bad.


	8. Chapter 8

WITCH DREAM

Chapter 8

Recap: Sam had visions of a witch who put a spell on him which makes him have horrible night terrors. Now, after Bobby has given him a sedative so he will sleep; Sam finds himself in a different reality where he was never a hunter, his parents are alive, and Dean is dead.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a little longer. This one was a little hard to write. Also, thank you for all the reviews. If I didn't get back to you individually, do know that I do appreciate them all. And now, on with the show.

Dean woke suddenly and sat there for a moment with his eyes closed trying to figure out what had woken him. He couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary, but that didn't mean anything in their line of work. He cautiously opened his eyes and blinked trying to get his vision to clear.

_What the-_

He sat on the floor propped up against a wall, and as he looked around some more he realized he didn't recognize the room. White walls, white ceiling, and small windows with…were those bars? He quickly got to his feet, inwardly groaning as his stiff muscles protested the movement, and looked around some more.

Where the hell was he?

He then heard something move behind him and he quickly spun around dropping into a fighting stance his senses sharply aware of his surroundings. He heard the movement again coming from the darkness and he reached for his knife. It wasn't there. He quickly searched for some kind of weapon and found nothing even remotely usable.

_Crap._

He quickly stopped his search and went back to watching the dark. Not wanting to be caught unaware. His heart rate increased as he was met with only silence. He felt so exposed without a weapon and wished again that he had his knife.

He then heard a slight moan and frowned. There was another moan and a whimper and Dean's anxiety ratcheted up a little more.

He knew that moan.

He quickly made his way into the darkness and found his brother lying on his bed thrashing about in the grips of another nightmare.

_Damn it._ "Sam. Sam, come on wake up," Dean called.

No response.

Sam continued to thrash around and cried out. "No…Dean…Help."

Dean then shook his shoulders. "Sam! Wake up! Man!"

"No…Dean!" Sam shot up in bed and Dean had to back up quickly so he didn't get smacked in the head. Sam sat there panting; his eyes wide open with fright as he tried to focus on where he was. "Dean?"

"It's okay. It was just a dream. You're okay," soothed Dean as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sam's breathing finally started to calm down and he flopped back on the bed blinking furiously at the tears that were threatening to fall.

Dean saw this and he reached out to put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It was just a dream. I'm okay. I'm here."

His brother stared at his big brother's face in confusion. "Dean?"

Dean smiled slightly and gave a short laugh. "Yeah, Sam. Who else did you think it would be?"

He then frowned in confusion when Sam's eyes grew big and afraid and he started to shake his head. "No. It can't…You can't be here."

Dean's confusion only grew. "What do you mean I can't be here? Where else would I be?"

Sam started to inch away from him, but then stopped as his restraints stopped his progress. He pulled at them frantically as he continued to try and get away. "No, no, no. This isn't real. This can't be happening."

Dean noticed his brother panicking and for the first time realized that he was strapped to the bed. "Jesus, Sam. What the hell happened?" He quickly reached to undo the buckles, but found that he couldn't as his fingers slipped through them. "What the hell?" He tried again and pulled back as his hand slipped easily through the restraints again. He stared at his hands and then at Sam. "Sam?"

Sam had pulled as far away from him as he could and stared at him with fear filled eyes. "You can't be here. You're dead. You're not here." Sam closed his eyes and began to mutter it over and over again.

"What? No. Sam?" Dean reached out to his brother but watched in horror as his hand went right through him.

"You're not real. You're dead. You're not real." Sam continued to mumble as Dean stepped back in shock.

He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't He just stared at his hands. "No. No!"

"SAM!"

Dean shot up in bed trying to catch his breath as his heart raced. He brought his shaky hands to his head and just held his head for a moment as he tried to shake the remnants of the nightmare away.

His heart finally started to slow down and he took a shaky breath. Sweat dripped down his face and his shirt was plastered to his chest.

It was just a dream.

He took another steadying breath and flopped back down onto his bed and closed his eyes. He lay there for a while staring at the ceiling as he tried to clear the cobwebs from his mind and struggled to put his thoughts together. Finally things started to click into place and he quickly looked around for his brother.

He was asleep in the next bed and hadn't even moved. "Sam?"

Dean struggled to get his sluggish body to sit up and had to pause when he got sat up. His head felt like it was packed with thick wool and he felt completely disoriented. He shook his head trying to get it to work and then stumbled over to Sam's bed.

"Sam." He tentatively reached out to his brother and then sighed when his hand landed solidly on his brother's shoulder. "Oh, thank god," he breathed in relief. It was just a dream.

"Dean?"

Dean whipped around to find Missouri standing in the doorway and he frowned in confusion.

"Honey, are you okay? I thought I heard you yell." She came over and sat on his bed opposite the brothers with a concerned look on her face.

Dean just looked at her and then back at Sam. "I'm fine. Just a dream. Why isn't he waking up?"

Missouri frowned but didn't comment at Dean's avoidance of the subject. "I don't think the sedative has worn off yet. You've only been asleep for about five hours and Bobby said it would probably take about eight."

Dean looked at her sharply then. "What do you mean _we've_ been asleep?"

Missouri just looked at him waiting for him to figure it out.

"Missouri?" he asked with a touch of annoyance.

"It wasn't my idea. But let's face it…you needed to sleep and we all know you wouldn't as long as you were worried about, Sam."

Dean frowned and then his expression darkened as realization finally dawned on him. "Bobby, _drugged_ me? That sunova-"

Missouri smacked him on the knee and he flinched.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"You know exactly why I did that. Don't you be cussing, Bobby. He was only thinking about what was best for you boys. And besides, there was nothing you could've done while Sam slept except worry yourself to death."

Dean just glared at her while he rubbed at his sore knee.

Missouri just glared back not at all impressed before her expression softened again. "Now, why don't you try and get some more sleep. You still look exhausted."

Dean just shook his head and turned back to Sam with a worried look. "No, I can't sleep now."

Missouri sighed in frustration. "No, I figured probably not. Well, then why don't you come downstairs and have some coffee. Bobby and I have been up most of the night researching. We'll fill you in on what we've learned so far."

She got up and waited for Dean to move and frowned in concern when he didn't budge. "Honey, what is it?'

Dean looked at her in confusion.

"I could feel your fear from clear downstairs when you woke up. So there's no need to play dumb with me. Tell me what's the matter." She stood with her hands on her hips waiting for him to spit it out.

"It's nothing. Just…a dream I guess." He ran a hand through Sam's hair and then finally stood rather shakily.

Missouri frowned slightly in concern and hovered near Dean's elbow in case he needed help.

Dean groaned slightly and put a hand to his head as he swayed slightly. "Damn that shit's strong." He shook his head and then slowly made his way to the door.

Missouri just shook her head and followed him downstairs.

Bobby sat at the kitchen table with his nose buried in research when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. "How are they doing?" he asked not even bothering to look up.

"_They_ are doing fine…or at least I am. I can't speak for Sam."

Bobby looked up in surprise at Dean's voice and then sat back warily not sure what Dean would do. "Dean. Nice to see you awake," he said cautiously as he took in Dean's appearance. He still looked like shit, but maybe a little better than before.

The young man chuckled humorlessly as he sat down across the table from Bobby. "Yeah, well. I didn't think I really needed to sleep, but evidently _somebody_ thought it was best." Dean fixed Bobby with a glare. "You know if you ever try that again I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week," he growled.

Bobby acknowledged the threat but knew that there was no fire behind it. "You're welcome," he stated flatly before glancing at Missouri for a moment. "Sam still not awake?" he asked with a little concern.

Missouri shook her head. "No. I think that poor boy is just exhausted. Besides, I think it's probably better if he sleeps. What with everything."

"Yeah, I suppose." Bobby sighed and ran a hand over his face.

He then looked at Dean who was staring absently at the table with a troubled look on his face. "You okay?" When he didn't get a response he snapped his fingers and Dean jumped slightly finally focusing on Bobby.

"What?" Dean asked kind of dazed.

Bobby just shook his head. "I think you better have some coffee so you can get woken up."

Missouri quickly placed a cop in front of Dean and the boy took a sip of the hot liquid and then ran his hand through his hair. "Ugh, I'm okay. So what did you find out? Did you figure out what this witch did to Sam?"

Bobby just nodded as he accepted a cup of coffee from Missouri and then turned back to his books. "Okay, we think we may have found out what spell she used. It appears to be a _Victus Nox Formidonis_ or roughly translated 'Living Nightmare.' Apparently it makes the victim live through his worst nightmare. Thus explaining why Sam believed he was covered in spiders and such."

"But Sam's not afraid of spiders. Why would that be part of the spell?" asked Dean.

"Well…that's where it gets a little wonky. See, with Sam being a psychic we think that she may have modified it to mess with his powers," explained Bobby.

"You see," Missouri took over from Bobby. "Sam may just have visions now…but that's only the beginning. When you boys first came back to Lawrence, I could sense how powerful Sam was. He just hasn't been able to tap into it yet. Or doesn't want to. Either way, I think this spell has woken some of his other powers. And since Sam doesn't know how to control them they have been reeking havoc on him."

"But what does that have to do with the spell?" asked Dean a little confused.

"Well, for starters, I think Sam may have some latent empathic abilities. He said when you touched him he saw images of your past. I think that maybe he was picking up on your fears and then taking them on as his own. Not only the big fears, but the small ones as well. I think the fear of spiders came from me." Missouri said the last a little hesitantly.

Dean just looked at her. "You're afraid of spiders," he said a little incredulously.

Missouri just fixed him with a hard stare. "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

Dean just held his hands up defensively. "Nope. None at all. I guess we all have our certain paranoias." Dean then looked down at his cup of coffee and frowned. "So, you're saying that because of his psychic abilities, Sam's not only got to deal with his own fears…but ours too?"

Missouri just nodded.

Dean just sighed and hung his head. "Man, this just _sucks_." _Seems like we can never catch a break._

Missouri reached over and took his hand. "I know, sweetie. I wish it wasn't so complicated. You boys have gone through so much as it is."

Dean just pulled his hand away feeling awkward with the show of affection and the fact that she had read his thoughts. Missouri just smiled sadly before pulling her hand back.

"So, uh, how do we fix this? Is there a counter-spell or something?" Dean looked between Bobby and Missouri hoping that they had an answer.

Bobby just sighed and looked at the pile of books sitting in front of him. "Well, technically, yes. There is a counter-spell; but with the complication of it affecting Sam's abilities…I'm not so sure. I was trying to do some more research to see if there was anything else, but I'm just not finding anything. I'm sorry."

Dean was quiet for a moment and then shook his head. "Nah, Bobby, it's okay. At least we found out this much."

Dean then fell quiet and stared at his coffee cup. His thoughts drifted to Sam and his fear for his little brother. Dean had always wondered if there was more to Sam's abilities than just the visions but he had also secretly wished that the visions were the only one. Now knowing that there was another power that could possibly make his brother suffer even more made Dean worry even more about his little brother.

His mind drifted back to his dream earlier and the fear he had seen in his brother's eyes when he had seen him. He had never seen Sam looked so scared. And the fact that he had been the cause of it made him feel even worse. He shivered slightly at the thought of it and frowned even more.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Missouri was calling him until she shook his shoulder. "Dean?"

His green eyes snapped up to meet her dark brown ones and she could see the fear and worry hiding there.

She smiled slightly at him and squeezed his shoulder before letting her hand drop. "He'll be fine, Dean. Don't you worry."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked as he glanced up towards the ceiling as if he could see where Sam still slept.

Missouri frowned in concern. "Why? What's got you so worried?"

Dean looked back at her and then down at the table. "It's nothing," he said off-handedly.

"No, Dean, you've been worried about Sam since you woke up. What's wrong?"

Dean sighed heavily and then spoke. "I had a dream, okay? Right before I woke up. More like a nightmare," he mumbled the last part. "It just…kinda freaked me out is all."

"What was it about?" asked Bobby with concern in his eyes.

Dean glanced swiftly at both of them before returning his eyes to the table. "It…was about Sam. I dreamt that I woke up in a strange room and Sam was having a nightmare. But after I woke him up…he freaked. He kept saying that it wasn't real, that I couldn't be there, and…that I was dead."

Dean paused for a moment trying to gather his emotions back to him and then continued. "When I went to touch his shoulder and tell him it wasn't true, my hand passed right through him. It was like I wasn't there. It just felt so _real_." Dean just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. It just scared me that's all. I've never seen Sam so scared."

The three of them just sat there for a moment trying to take it in.

"And you said you dreamt this? Right before you woke up?" asked Missouri.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Dean finally looked at Missouri and noticed the worry in her eyes. Without another word she stood up and left the room. Dean knitted his eyebrows in confusion and turned to Bobby who had the same perplexed look on his face. The two hunts got up and went after Missouri.

"Missouri?" Dean asked as he watched her head upstairs.

By the time he got upstairs, she sat on the edge of Sam's bed studying his calm features.

"Missouri, what is it?" asked Dean again as he and Bobby came into the room.

She just shushed him and indicated for them to wait. She then laid her hands on Sam's head and heart and closed her eyes in concentration.

"…But I'm telling you, I saw him. He was right here," Sam pleaded with a woman with dark hair who stood next to his bed.

Missouri stood in the corner of the room unnoticed by the occupants and observed what was happening.

"I'm sure you thought you saw your brother, but we both know that that can't be, Sam" The woman said reassuringly to the distraught young man. He sat on his bad huddled against the headboard with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he tried to steady his nerves. "I know," he said quietly. "I know my brother is dead, but it just felt so _real_."

Missouri could see the tears in Sam's eyes and her heart broke for him.

"You said you were having a nightmare. I know you have told me how your brother was always there to wake you up and comfort you when you had nightmares before. You probably just imagined that he was there because he had done the same so many times before. You just have to remember that it isn't real."

Sam nodded slowly as a tear slid down his cheek.

The woman then put a hand on Sam's shoulder in comfort. "Hey, it'll be okay. You've made so much progress in the last month. You'll make it through this too." The woman comforted Sam for a bit longer before finally backing away. "Now, you're parents are here if you feel up to seeing them. What do you say?"

Missouri stood in shock at those words and then realized what this must be. She studied the woman more closely and could see a dark aura around her form and knew instantly who she must be. Missouri's gaze darkened before she turned sad eyes on Sam. "Don't worry, baby. We'll get you out of here soon enough."

Missouri opened her eyes slowly and withdrew her hand from Sam's heart but left her other hand on Sam's forehead. She brushed her fingers through his long hair and frowned sadly. "Oh, my poor boy. I'm so sorry I didn't catch this sooner."

"Missouri?" asked Dean and he knew that the other two could hear the worry in his voice.

Missouri finally turned to look at him and Dean's heart sank.

"We have a problem."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you are liking it so far. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I always love to hear what you have to say.


	9. Chapter 9

WITCH DREAM 

Chapter 9

Recap: Sam had visions of a witch who put a spell on him which makes him have horrible night terrors. Now, after Bobby has given him a sedative so he will sleep; Sam finds himself in a different reality where he was never a hunter, his parents are alive, and Dean is dead.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I think I'm getting close to the end of this story and I need to do a little planning to make sure it all works out. But for all of you who were so patiently waiting for this chapter here it is. Also, a little longer than usual. Yeah.

Also, for those of you who haven't seen Season 3 yet. Azazel is the name they gave to the Yellow Eyed Demon. No major spoilers.

Plus, if you reviewed before and I didn't get back to you, I'm so sorry for not replying. One of my New Year's Resolutions was to make sure that I reply to my reviews this year. So, yeah. And now, on with the show.

"You want me to do _what_?" asked Dean with a look of disbelief on his face as he stared at Missouri who was sat across from him on the other bed next to Sam.

"I know it sounds a little strange-," said Missouri.

"Not exactly the word I was thinking of." Dean mumbled under his breath as he glanced back towards Sam. He still hadn't woken up or even twitched a finger and it made Dean worry even more. Sam was always so active, and to see him so still…

Missouri gave Dean a disapproving frown, but decided to ignore the comment. "As I was saying, it may be the only way for us to get Sam back."

Dean just shook his head. "Yeah, but…a trip into Sam's _mind_?" Dean clearly thought the idea was nuts. "It just…sounds a little too new agey for me is all."

Missouri had explained the concept of the dream walk earlier. But for everything that he had seen and done in his life, it still felt weird to think he would be seeing what Sam was thinking.

"Why can't we just try the binding spell that Bobby found? The sooner we make sure this bitch can't hurt Sam any more the happier I'll be." His voice held a sense of pleading and uncertainty to it. Usually, he would do anything to help his brother, and he had done just about anything in the past. But this almost seemed…too invading and personal. Too much like a chick flick moment for him to be comfortable with it.

Missouri gave a tired sigh and got up from the other bed so that she could sit beside Dean. "Dean, like I said before. Sam has drifted too far into the world that has been created for him. If we were to just do the spell…we might lose Sam completely and then he would never wake up."

Dean look down at the floor suddenly fascinated by the toe of his sock. "Yeah, but…why do I have to do it? Why can't you?"

"Because, he doesn't recognize me. I've already tried to pull him out, but to him I'm just another stranger." She put a hand on the side of his face and waited until he looked at her. Sometimes he reminded her of the lost little boy that she had met so many years ago. "You're his brother. If anyone could bring him out of this, it will be you."

Dean frowned and shied away from her touch. He then looked back to Sam with worry in his eyes. Missouri recognized his fear at screwing up and the swirling emotions flowing through him threatened to overwhelm her.

She gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be right there with you to guide you through it. I know you can do this. You just gotta have faith in yourself."

Dean sat silently for a moment studying the floor and then nodded slowly. "Okay." He then looked at Missouri and she could see his resolve reflected in their green depths. "So what do I gotta do?"

Missouri gave his shoulder a slight squeeze and then let her hand drop to her knee as she nodded. "Okay. First things first…we need to do a little more research."

Missouri then stood and headed towards the door as Dean sat there gaping with his mouth slightly open. "What…now? I thought…"

Missouri turned back to him with her hands on her hips. "Dean, you know as well as I do, that we don't know exactly what we need to break this spell. So…research. Besides, I need to make some preparations for the dream walk and it takes time."

Dean was still a little stunned. He had been all ready to do this now. He opened his mouth to say something several times, but then closed it again.

Come on. We don't have all day. Bobby's already downstairs working on the problem." With that she turned and headed down the stairs.

Dean got up reluctantly as he stared at her retreating form with hard eyes.

"And don't you cuss me boy, or I'll bop you upside the head."

Giselle gasped as her mind came back to her body and she snapped her eyes open.

She groaned slightly as she pushed up from the slumped position she had fallen into when she had entered Sam's dreams. "I've gotta find a better way to do that," she grumbled as she rubbed at her sore neck. She sat there for a moment trying to collect her thoughts and thought back to her latest session with Sam.

She smiled slightly at how well her spell was working. Soon, it would be complete and he would be completely lost in his dreams forever. She had worried a little bit when it appeared that his brother had found him, but since then everything had been going perfectly to plan.

She thought it was a shame that she had to destroy the boy's mind, but even in his weakened state she could tell how powerful he was. And she would not tolerate any threats to her plans.

She sighed and rubbed her hands across her face before moving the scrying bowl away from her. She then reached for a smaller ceramic bowl sitting off to the side that had intricate designs carved into its surface. A dark viscous liquid reflected the light in the room as she swirled a finger through it. She licked the metallic tasting liquid from her finger and felt a slight shiver work its way up her spine. The liquid vibrated for a moment and then swirled slightly before forming into two small black orbs that rose slightly from the bowl to gaze at the witch before it.

"The boy is responding well. Soon the spell will be done and he will no longer be a threat to our plans."

Slight whispers could be heard pass through the room as the black liquid orbs circled and dipped above the bowl.

"Don't worry. Azazel will not find out that we know about his meddling until it's too late."

The whispering sounded angry and the fluid changed to a deep red to reflect the being's anger.

Giselle dipped her head slightly in fear. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be so confident, but we've just worked so hard to make this happen. I won't let all of our hard work go to waste."

The liquid calmed and the whispering became less agitated when it spoke again.

"Everything is in place. I finished the potion this morning. Tonight the alignment should be perfect and when the Witching Hour comes I will consummate the moment with my husband. And finally, our plan to bring life to the most powerful being in either heaven or hell will be complete."

Giselle smiled slightly at the thought as she listened to the whispering a little more and nodded before the two black orbs dropped back into the bowl.

As she set the bowl down her eyes traveled to the vial of amber liquid sitting on her desk. Soon, her years of planning would all pay off and then she would be able to call herself mother to the one person that will be destined to bring down Azazel and all of hell.

"Soon," she said with longing. With that, she set off to get ready for her husband's arrival home from work. Everything would need to be perfect for tonight.

Sam sat on a bench in the garden reading a book. He was enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face and could feel a slight breeze ruffle his hair as he continued to read.

He remembered reading this book when he was in school, _The Outsiders,_ and finding it ironic how much he seemed to identify with the characters.

No, that wasn't right. He paused and closed his eyes as he tried to separate his jumbled thoughts.

He had never had that kind of childhood. His childhood was normal.

He had never lost his parents. He had lost his brother instead.

He didn't hunt the supernatural. He had had a _normal_ life.

Until he had went crazy that is.

It was difficult to not think of his 'make believe' life as the real life. He had so many memories of fighting demons and what losses he had endured…but it had never happened. At least that's what everyone told him.

He still ached with grief from the knowledge that Dean was dead. Dean had been his life, the one thing he knew would always be there, and to not have him here made it almost unbearable. But he had to, because this was real and he so wanted to be normal. He had tried to be normal even in his make believe world. So he would try his hardest to make things work.

After trying to read the same sentence five times and not being able to concentrate on the words long enough for them to make sense he finally gave up and put away the book down. He stared out at the sun drenched trees and plants lost in his thoughts.

Dr. Franklin had said that he had been making great progress and would be able to go home soon but he worried. What if he had a relapse and hurt someone he loved. He had hurt Jessica last time and he didn't think he could bear that happening again. He sighed in frustration. He would just have to have faith in himself he guessed.

Besides, his parents would be there to help him out. He smiled slightly at the thought of his parents alive and well. They visited almost every day and told him stories from his childhood and his life before. Sam knew that they loved him and would do anything to help him get better. They knew what had happened and just wanted him to find his way back.

Sam had had so many questions at first. He had filled a whole notebook there had been so many. But with time there had been less and less. And Sam was slowly starting to believe that this might actually be real.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to see a slightly older black woman with a kind face standing just a little behind him with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Yes?" Sam's brows drew together in confusion. He didn't remember seeing her around the hospital before and wondered if she was new.

She didn't say anything at first but looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Uh, I was wondering if there was anything I could get you? Are you doing okay?"

She almost seemed hesitant to approach him and Sam's confusion only grew. "No…I'm fine. Thank you."

She still hesitated.

"Uh, are you new here?" he finally asked to break the awkward moment.

Her face fell for a moment before she replaced it with a smile. "Uh, yes. I just started here yesterday." She finally came towards him and stuck out her hand for him to shake. "My name's Missouri Mosely."

He took her hand hesitantly not exactly sure what to think of the woman. She seemed strangely familiar, but he was sure he had never met her before. "Sam Winchester, of course, you already knew that."

She smiled again and gave a small chuckle. "Yes, I guess I did. May I?' she indicated the seat next to him and he nodded. He was a little uncomfortable around her but didn't want to be rude. "Sam, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

Sam nodded and she continued. "I've read some of your file, but I'm a little shaky on the details. Could you tell me why you're here?" she asked as she settled in beside him.

Sam fidgeted slightly and cleared his throat. "Uh, well, two years ago I got sick and uh…_attacked_ my girlfriend. Evidently…demons were after me," Sam smiled slightly as if it were a bad joke and Missouri flashed a bare smile in response. "Since then, I've been here."

Missouri frowned at this point. "So you thought demons were after you?" she asked flatly.

Sam nodded. "Yup, and me and my family fought them. But not just them: spirits, demons, and werewolves. Evidently, they were all real." Sam was quiet for a while as he remembered what he thought was real. It _still_ felt so real.

"So it wasn't just you that fought them? Your family too?" Missouri asked encouraging him to continue. She could tell that this was upsetting Sam, but she needed to know.

Sam nodded as a lump began to form in his throat. "Yeah. My brother, Dean, and I, we would travel around killing these things. The family business as he called it." Sam smiled sadly at the thought of Dean.

"You miss him don't you? Your brother?" asked Missouri sadly at seeing Sam in this state.

Sam nodded trying to work his way past his sadness. "Yeah. I mean, I didn't even get to say goodbye…He practically raised me when we…No. That's not right." Sam took a deep breath and then looked at Missouri's confused look. "Sorry. I'm still having problems remembering that that wasn't real."

Sam looked down at the book in his hands and picked at the edge of it. "It still feels real sometimes. I mean…I practically rewrote my entire life."

Missouri watched Sam closely as he struggled to keep him emotions in check. Her heart broke for the poor boy and she just wanted to pull him into a hug and tell him that it was all true. "I guess it takes time to sort it all out," she said softly not knowing what else to say.

They sat there for a moment in silence before a thought came to Missouri. "Why don't you tell me something about your childhood."

Sam looked at her with confused eyes. "What…from my real past?"

Missouri just shrugged. "Why don't you tell me something from both. Maybe it'll help you realize the differences between the two." Missouri knew she was treading on dangerous ground here, but she had to see how far he had slipped away. She hoped that if he kept remembering what was real, that maybe there was still hope that they could save him.

Sam stared at her for a moment and then looked away. "Okay, uh…" He ran a hand over his face trying to think of something to tell her. "Okay. Evidently, when I was five I decided that I was a big boy and thought that I could find my way to the park that was a couple blocks away by myself. I was so proud when I got there." He smiled at the thought and Missouri smiled too. "But then I got scared when I saw all the big kids playing, and then I couldn't find my way home. I remember I started to cry and then, all of a sudden, there was Dean. He had…seen me walking by myself on his way home from school and had followed me. He had held me until I calmed down and then walked me home. Evidently Mom and Dad were about to go out of their minds with worry when then finally saw Dean and I walking up the street." Sam smiled as he remembered his mom telling him about that day. "Evidently, Dean said it was _his_ idea to walk to the park and that he just forgot to tell them where we were going." Sam smiled slightly remembering the safety he had felt with Dean there beside him.

"Your brother always was there for you wasn't he?"

Sam just nodded.

"What about in the other world?"

Sam glanced at her for a moment and then let out a big sigh. "Uh, I remember one summer when I was about eleven. Dad had been hunting quite a bit and we had been hop scotching back and forth across the country it seemed like almost every week. I remember I was upset because we were never staying in one place for very long, and being cooped up in a car for hours at a time was starting to drive us all a little nuts. Me especially. I think Dad about bit a hole in his tongue to keep from biting my head off." Sam smiled slightly at the thought.

'So, to keep me occupied, and out of Dad's hair, Dean decided to teach me how to pick a lock." He looked to Missouri for her reaction and wasn't let down when he eyebrows shot towards her hairline. "Yeah, told you it was weird. Anywise, we started off easy with some handcuffs. He'd show me which lock pick to use and how to work it in the lock and then let me try until I got it. As the summer progressed, we worked our way through more complicated locks. By the time I went back to school in September, I could pick almost any kind of lock there was in nothing flat." The look on Sam's face showed pride and Missouri couldn't help but smile.

"Dad didn't say much beyond, 'Good job'. But Dean…he was so proud. He couldn't stop smiling each time I learned a new lock. He even boasted to Bobby that I was gonna be the fastest cat burglar in the West before I was sixteen." Sam gave a dry sort of laugh and then frowned slightly. "I was just glad that I that good later that year."

Sam paused and Missouri waited too. She had never heard this story before and wasn't sure where this was going. When it seemed that Sam wasn't going to continue she finally spoke. "What happened later that year?"

Sam looked at her as if he was just remembering that she was there and then frowned again. "Uh, we were on a hunt. A poltergeist I think…anyway it was a nasty one. He was haunting a water plant. You know, like where they help to purify the water before it's drinkable. Evidently the guy had drowned in one of the pits when one of his co-workers thought it would be funny to push him in. After he died, the guy who found him just dumped his boned down an unused pit and left him there to rot.

"We had found the bones and were about to take care of them when the spirit got the jump on us and I got separated from Dad and Dean. I remember I was so scared when the door slammed shut between us and I couldn't get it open." Sam swallowed hard as he remembered hearing the gunshot blasts and sounds of fighting and not being able to do a damned thing.

"Since there was nothing else I could do, I decided to salt and burn the bones hoping that it would take care of the spirit. After it was done, I headed back to the room where they were trapped. I still remember seeing the water seeping out around the edges of the door. Apparently, in a last ditch effort, the ghost had turned on a water main into the small room and was trying to drown them."

Sam paused and Missouri didn't dare say a thing afraid that he might stop. She could only imagine the fear that he must have felt knowing that his father and brother were trapped and could possibly die.

"The lock on the door was one of the hardest I ever tried to pick, but thanks to Dean I could do it in less than a minute. When the door came open a wall of water pushed me away. The room had been completely filled with water and if I had been just a minute or two longer…" He didn't need to finish the sentence because they both knew what could have happened.

"But you saved them," said Missouri softly but steadily.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And all because I learned how to pick a lock. But…it wasn't real. Dr. Franklin says that it's a classic delusional situation where I make myself into the hero so that I can escape how normal my life really was." He gave a small bitter laugh as he shook his head. "I guess she was right. How could any of that be real?" Sam said harshly as a tear slid down his face.

Missouri placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "It's okay, baby. Everyone wants to be a hero once in a while."

Sam barked a bitter laugh at that. "Yeah. Sure. To be honest…" he looked up at her through his bangs. "I'm not too sure that it isn't real."

Missouri frowned in confusion.

"I mean, I still remember how to pick a lock or how to fight. I still remember what it felt like to find my father dead on the floor in the hospital. But…everything from this life?…Most of what I remember is just what I've been told." _Besides, how can this be real when Dean isn't here?_ He thought silently to himself.

Missouri's heart broke to see Sam in such a state of confusion. She took his chin in her hand and pulled his face up so that she could look him in the eyes. "Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will turn out in the end. You just have to believe in yourself." She held Sam's gaze for a moment longer watching as a little hope wheedled its way back into his soul. She then smiled sweetly and got up. "I should go. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

Sam fidgeted slightly as he tried to pull himself back together. "Uh, no. I'm going home tomorrow. They're going to release me into my parents care."

He then smiled up at her and she couldn't help but smile slightly too. "Well, congratulations. And good luck, Sam. I hope everything works out well."

Sam just nodded. He didn't know how to take her reaction. He had just met her, and yet he had felt like he could trust her for some reason. He watched her walk away and then turned back to his book. Now…where was he?

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope the twists and turns were good and not too much like "jumping the shark". Anyway…reviews are wonderful so please push the little button and send me your opinion. I love to hear from you.


	10. Chapter 10

WITCH DREAM

Chapter 10

Recap: Sam had visions of a witch who put a spell on him which makes him have horrible night terrors. Now, after Bobby has given him a sedative so he will sleep; Sam finds himself in a different reality where he was never a hunter, his parents are alive, and Dean is dead. Also, the witch, Giselle, is working with a demon against Azazel.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. I know…reeeaaallly long time between posts. Sorry, I started a new job and my scheduled kind of went wonky but now I'm getting back in the groove of things.

Also, for those of you who haven't seen Season 3 yet. Azazel is the name they gave to the Yellow Eyed Demon. No major spoilers. Only spoilers up through WIAWSNB of Season 2.

Plus, if you reviewed before and I didn't get back to you, I'm so sorry for not replying. You can scold me later for it. And now, on with the show.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here, drink this." Missouri handed Dean a cup of brown thick liquid and Dean just looked at it.

"What is it?" He sloshed it around in the cup and leaned forward to smell it cringing at the horrid smell. "Ugh, smells like…week old gym socks."

"And you would know," Missouri deadpanned. "It's just something to help make you more…open."

Dean looked up at her as he arched an eyebrow. "You make that sound like it's a bad thing." He looked back at the concoction and then back at Missouri. "What do you mean when you say 'open'? Are you talking Kevin Bacon in _Stir of Echoes_ 'open', or…_do you believe in fairies_ 'open'?"

"Just drink the damn potion, Dean," said Bobby from where he was finishing making a salt circle around the two beds that Dean and Sam were in. He glanced up at Missouri who just gave him a weary look.

"Alright, fine," Dean said grudgingly. "Excuse me for wanting to know what I'm getting in to." Dean hesitated for a moment and then took a big breath and downed the thick liquid in one big gulp. He then closed his eyes and shook his head as he made a face. "Gah, well…that was gross." He shuddered as he grimaced at the taste. "So what's the plan again?" he asked as he sat the bowl down on the side table.

"Well, first off, I'm going to try and find this witch," Bobby said as he went back to the chalk circle he had drawn earlier on the floor and sat down inside it. "See if I can take her out."

"And while he's doing that, you'll be trying to convince your brother that this dream isn't real," said Missouri as she helped Bobby set up candles around the circle.

"By doing this…'mind trip'. That doesn't even sound right no matter how you say it," Dean said as he watched Bobby and Missouri set things up. Earlier they had pushed Dean's bed closer to Sam's so that they were within arm's reach with a chair sitting tightly in between the two and now Missouri placed four white candles at the corners of the beds for protection.

"Well, however it sounds, it will work. You just have to let it work." She then fixed Dean with a knowing glance before beginning to light the candles that now surround the two boys.

"Oh, don't worry, for Sammy I'd do anything," Dean said as he brushed a hand through Sam's hair. He then stopped realizing what he'd just said. He looked at both Bobby and Missouri to see if they had heard and knew by the smile on Missouri's face that she had. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"I'd say that the potion is starting to work." She then turned back to Bobby checking to make sure that everything was ready for what they needed to do. "Are you going to be okay with what needs to be done?" she questioned with obvious concern.

Bobby was looking at a small black book where he had written the ritual down for the locator and binding spell and was just doing a few last minute preparations. He looked up to meet Missouri's gaze and nodded. "Yeah, it shouldn't be too difficult. It's not like I haven't done this kind of thing before. What about you?"

Missouri pursed her lips and turned back to look at the two Winchester boys. Dean was fussing over Sam making sure he was comfortable and stroking a hand through his baby brother's unruly mop of hair seemingly oblivious to other two people in the room. She nodded and then looked at Bobby again. "I hope so. For their sakes I better be."

Bobby then smiled and nodded acknowledging that he felt the same way. He then turned his thoughts back to the task at hand and began lighting the black candle set in the circle before him.

Missouri watched for a moment and then turned towards Dean and Sam and squeezed between the two beds.

When Missouri placed a hand on his shoulder, Dean looked up at her as if now just noticing she was there and pulled his legs up onto his bed. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." His head was beginning to feel a little fuzzy around the edges and he noticed when he moved his head that things seemed to be blending together a little more at the edges. "Whoa," he said softly as he closed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Missouri as she sat down and looked at Dean with concern.

"A littleee…trrrippy. What did youu put in that stufff?" he asked blinking his eyes slowly as his body started to relax a little more.

Missouri just smiled as his words slurred a little. "Just a few of the basics. Nothing too special. It should be starting to work. We'll give it a few more minutes before starting the next part."

Dean just nodded and sat back on his bed to watch Bobby perform the locator spell. As he watched, he became transfixed by the crystal that Bobby was swinging and the flicker of the candle light dancing on the wicks and he began to feel his mind wander. He could see colors surrounding Bobby in blues and light hints of green as Bobby worked through the spell. Suddenly the colors changed becoming darker and angry looking as they swirled around the room filling the room with a dark, pulsing presence. Dean drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes against the kaleidoscope of swirling colors.

"Dean, are you okay?" Missouri asked noticing the elder Winchester's change placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dean tensed slightly at the touch and turned his head to where Missouri was before finally opening his eyes. Bright colors surrounded Missouri in strong purples and blues that seemed to calm even as he felt her worry seep into him from her touch. He gave a small lop-sided grin and blinked slowly. "It's okay. I'm alright. No need to worry."

Missouri calmed slightly and then patted Dean's shoulder slightly. "I'd say that you're ready." She then turned back to Bobby who had just finished the locator spell. "Did you find her?"

Bobby nodded as he looked at where the crystal had fallen on the map he had out on the floor in front of him. "Yeah, she's actually not too far from here." He looked up at Missouri and then glanced over at Dean. His eyes seemed to have glazed over and he had sort of a dopey grin on his face. :"He okay?" he asked as he nodded in Dean's direction.

Missouri smiled a little and looked over at Dean. "He's fine. Just some of his other senses opening up to the world around him. I better get him started on his journey. Make sure that you get the binding spell done as soon as he's in otherwise we may have a problem."

Bobby nodded and Missouri smiled slightly in return. She then picked up a sage stick she had prepared earlier and lit it with one of the candle flames letting it burn for a while before blowing it out. She wafted the smoke around over Dean and Sam pulling it towards their heads and hearts; next she took the smoking herb and pulled the smoke up over her own head a few times before laying the smoking stick down on the plate sitting at her feet. Shifting slightly towards Dean, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her slowly and she gave a small smile in return. "It's time," she said softly and he nodded before closing his eyes and scooting down on the bed to get more comfortable.

Missouri took a deep breath to steady herself and then placed a hand on each brother's forehead and closed her eyes. She focused her mind first on Dean working her way into his thoughts. Some of his defenses were still up and she had to coax him to let her in. Finally, she reached his inner thoughts and she could see a spectral image of him form in her mind's eye looking exactly like he did just a moment ago in real life. He must have heard her and turned to look at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Missouri?" He looked around at the dark room that was void of almost all light. "Where are we?"

"We're inside your head. Frankly, I'm a little surprised," Missouri said as she looked around. The room was poorly lit making it hard to make out exactly what was there with deep shadows lining the walls. She could just make out the form of two beds with what looked like weapons laid out on one ready for cleaning. There were a few pictures on the wall but no matter how hard Missouri looked at them, they just seemed to be just out of focus.

Dean frowned slightly and tilted his head slightly to the side as he watched her look around. "Why's that?"

"It's just…I thought that it would be different. Of course…you never were one to show all your cards at once were you, Dean."

He just looked at her with a funny look and she just shook her head. "Never mind. What do you say we go find, Sam?" She held out her hand to him and he hesitated for a moment before finally taking her smaller hand in his bigger one. She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment before everything started to become brighter. Dean blinked against the intensity of the light and tried to shield his eyes as colors started to bleed into focus and started to take on form. Soon they were standing on a street just outside of a white house and Dean had to blink several times to make everything come in to focus.

When he finally recognized where he was he dropped Missouri's hand and stepped back a little. "What the hell?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Giselle was putting the final touches on dinner wanting everything to be perfect for the evening. She had planned for so long she couldn't afford for anything to go wrong. She checked to make sure that the wine was chilling before smoothing down her apron and glancing at the clock again. So far everything was going well. Her husband should be home any minute now. And at just that moment she heard the lock click and the front door open.

"Honey, is that you?" she called out undoing her apron.

"Yeah, it's me. Something sure smells good." Josh walked in to the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Giselle smiled looking down at the little black dress that she had on. "What this old thing? Thank you."

Josh smiled and then faltered as if remembering something. "So what's the special occasion? Did I…forget something?"

Giselle just smiled and shook her head. "No, I just thought…I'd surprise you." She walked slowly towards him and fingered the lapel of his work shirt. "Can't I surprise my husband once in a while?" she play-pouted as she looked up into his eyes.

Josh just grinned and looked down at her. "I guess it's not a crime," he said softly so wanting to kiss her at the moment. He suddenly pulled back though. "I better go get cleaned up. Just…hold that thought." He then turned and headed upstairs.

Giselle let her smile drop a little after he left. _Perfect._ "Okay, but hurry up. Dinner will be done in thirty minutes."

Josh hurried towards the bathroom to get cleaned up and was quickly undressing when he noticed something in the mirror. "What the hell?" He turned around to see a cloud of smoke coming through the vent and forming in front of him. He stared in disbelief not sure what it was. The next he knew it was forcing its way down his throat and up his nose. He tried to cry out but couldn't form a word past the thick substance forcing its way into him. Then all he saw was nothing.

Josh opened his eyes and turned back towards the mirror to look at his face in the mirror, yellow eyes gleaming in the light. "Well, not too bad. I think I'm going to like using this body for a while." The yellow-eyed demon then quickly stripped down and got into the shower.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are we doing here?" Dean asked turning towards Missouri in confusion.

The house they stood in front of was their old home in Lawrence. The tree out front green with leaves and a wooden swing tied to its branches. It was just like he remembered it from last time they were in Lawrence.

"I thought you understood-" Missouri began.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to get Sam," Dean cut her off turning back to look at the house again. His eyes scanned the white house with trepidation.

"And we are," Missouri said gently taking a step towards Dean. "Dean…this is where your brother is."

Dean's head snapped around to look hard at the woman and Missouri took a small step back slightly frightened by his reaction. Dean's eyes softened and he looked down at his shoes embarrassed that he had frightened her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's just…why here?" He then lifted his sad eyes to her in question.

Missouri's heart broke slightly realizing how difficult coming back here must be for him. She knew that this house held so many memories for Dean both good and bad. One bad memory evidently far outweighed all of the good ones. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I thought I told you. The last time I saw Sam he was coming home the next day. I forgot what that would mean to you." She then placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dean shied away from the touch and Missouri was kind enough not to make comment. She could tell he was fighting with his emotions trying to gather his strength as he shifted nervously from one foot to the other never making eye contact. "Will they be here?" he asked quietly gazing towards the house again with longing.

Missouri frowned again and looked towards the house also. "Probably."

A pained look crossed Dean's face before he could look away and he ran a hand across his face. The memory of the world the genie had created for him was still very fresh in his mind. He still remembered what his mom had looked like down to the last laugh line and wondered if she would look the same here. And to see his Dad... Dean swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat.

"But they won't be able to see you," Missouri said softly knowing how much Dean wanted to see his parents again. "We're only here for Sam. Here, you're just a ghost."

Missouri waited not daring to speak and finally saw Dean nod his head. He then looked again at the house before turning back to her. "Okay, so what do I need to do?"

Missouri nodded and let out a sigh of relief getting down to business. "Find, Sam. Try and convince him this isn't real. That this is just a dream."

Dean just scoffed. "Yeah, like that'll be easy."

Missouri smiled at that. "Yeah, he can be a little stubborn." Dean just laughed. "I guess he gets that from his father."

Dean just rolled his eyes and then nodded again at Missouri. He then sighed and turned back towards his old house squaring his shoulders as if preparing for battle. "Wish me luck." He then strode off leaving Missouri to stare after him.

"Good luck," she whispered and then faded into the background.

oooooooooooooooooo

Dean walked up to the front door not sure how to go about this. How was he going to convince Sam that this wasn't real? He knew how much he had wanted to stay in the genie's vision world. He could only imagine what it would be like for Sam. Missouri had told him a little about what Sam believed and he knew a little from when he had somehow found his way in to Sam's dream earlier, but other than that Dean didn't know what he might find on the other side of that door.

After standing there for a few minutes, he finally reached out to ring the doorbell and…nothing happened. He frowned in confusion. "What the-" He reached out to knock on the door and watched in shock as his hand went through the wood. He just stood there for a moment as he watched his hand pass through the painted wood of the door. His hand tingled slightly, but other than that he didn't feel anything too strange. He then recovered from the shock and quickly pulled his hand back flexing his fingers slightly before looking back towards the door. He then sighed in frustration and threw his hands up in the air. "Oh this is just great," he grumbled and then looked around for a moment before turning back to the door. He bounced a little on his toes trying to psyche himself up. "Okay, piece of cake." He then took a step forward and started to pass through the door.

When he came out the other side he stopped and waited for something to happen. When nothing happened he peeked one eye open and then the other. He looked around hoping no one saw him feeling rather stupid. "Come on, Dean, get it together." He then noticed someone sitting in the living room. He squinted a little to see who it was and then stopped.

"Sammy?"

Sam quickly looked up and then the color drained from his face. "Dean?" he asked shakily as he put down the book he was reading.

"Yeah, it's me. Dude, what is it? What's the matter?" he asked as he noticed how pale Sam was.

Sam for his part quickly squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again to look at Dean. _Yup, Dean's still there._ Sam's shoulders slumped slightly and he mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Dean as he stepped closer to Sam.

Sam didn't say anything. Instead he got up and moved away from Dean purposefully not looking at him. He quickly headed out of the room not wanting to believe that he was seeing his dead brother.

"Hey, Sam…Sammy, wait up will you?" Dean hurried to catch up with his brother as he hurried through the house. "Sam, come on. Listen, you gotta listen to me. Something's going on and we gotta get out of here." Sam still didn't answer as he headed upstairs and Dean was starting to get a little perturbed. "Sam," Dean said a little more forcibly. "Will you at least acknowledge that I'm here?" he called out as he trudged up the stairs after his brother.

Sam finally turned to look at him and Dean stepped back in surprise at the angry look he saw there. Sam then turned and headed towards the room at the end of the hall and slammed the door behind him.

Dean just let out a frustrated groan and then walked towards the door. When he came through the other side he stopped for a moment and looked around. He had forgotten that this was Sam's old room. A shiver went down his spine at the memory of what had happened in this room twenty-three years ago. Looking up at the ceiling he could almost see the image of his mother staring down at him. He quickly shook off the weird feeling and looked around for Sam. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and Dean stopped for a moment in concern.

"Sam, are you okay?"

Sam gave a small snort and then a slight giggle before it turned into an almost crazy laughter and then an almost strangled sob.

"Sam?" Dean asked in confusion taking a step towards his little brother.

"No, Dean," Sam said so softly Dean almost didn't hear it. "I'm not fine." He finally looked at Dean and could see that his brother had no idea what he was talking about. "How can I be fine when I'm seeing you?"

Dean's brows knitted together in bewilderment. "Huh?"

"I said how can I be fine when I'm seeing you? Dean, you're _dead_!" Sam almost shouted the last word. "I just spent the last two years in a _mental _facility because I thought that ghost and demons were real and that you were…" Sam broke off swallowing hard against the emotions threatening to spill out. "And now, I'm talking to the ghost of my dead brother, so _no_ I am _not_ fine," he said the last rather bitterly as he glared up at Dean before turning to look back at the floor.

Dean just looked at him in shock. "I'm dead?" he asked softly not wanting to believe that that could be real even here.

Sam just nodded as tears welled up in his eyes. "Last year, in a car wreck."

Dean turned away from Sam for a moment trying to hide his emotions feeling anger and confusion swirling around inside. He couldn't believe that that is what that bitch made Sam believe. No wonder Sam had freaked out when he had seen him before. He ran a hand across his face and then turned to look back at Sam who was sitting looking like someone had run over his puppy. "Sam…I don't know what you think is real, but it's not."

Sam looked up at him slightly with tears in his eyes and Dean had to swallow hard against the lump in his throat. "This witch…did something to you and now… Now, I just need you to trust me when I say that this isn't real."

"No, Dean," Sam all but whispered not looking at his brother. "You're the one that isn't real. You're just part of what I made up."

"No, Sam, this…this world is the one that isn't real. I know…how hard it is to believe, but it isn't. You've just got to trust me. Deep down, I know you know that this can't be real. Sammy, please…just…trust me?"

"Why?" Sam finally looked up at Dean. "Why should I trust you? Why can't this be real? I mean," Sam licked his lips and looked away his eyes searching the room. "Dean, mom and dad are alive here. Now why can't that be real?" He turned back to Dean with sad puppy dog eyes begging for Dean to explain it to him.

Dean's heart broke at that moment. "Sam, I know how difficult this is. I mean…when that genie got me?" Dean stopped and licked his lips. "I wanted to stay so bad. You know to be normal? To see you happy."Dean just shook his head at the thought. "But I knew that it wasn't real. I mean deep down I knew something was wrong. I know that our life can be a real pain in the ass sometimes but…it's real. Sammy, please just…deep down what do you believe is real?"

Sam stared at him for a moment longer searching Dean's face trying to figure out if he could be real or if it was just something that he wanted to believe. A tear slipped from his eye and he hung his head confused as to what was really real anymore.

Dean's heart broke for Sam and he just wanted to reach out and touch Sam's shoulder, but he knew he couldn't. "It's your decision, Sam. Just…Sammy, please. Come back with me?" Dean's voice broke on the last word a little and he fought hard to keep his tears from falling. He hated begging but for his brother he would do anything. "Sammy, please, I've lost too much. I can't lose you too," he said trying to keep his voice from shaking not daring to look at his brother.

"I'm sorry."

With those two words, Dean felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had said those words himself to his family from his wish before going against their wishes. A tear slipped down his cheek and sucked in his lips to keep them from quivering. He then nodded and began to walk away.

"Dean?"

Dean stopped not daring to turn. Not daring to hope.

"What do I need to do?"

Dean let out a shaky breath silently thanking whoever was listening and fighting against the relief that flooded through him. He quickly wiped at the tears on his face and tried to compose himself before turning to look at his little brother. "Uh…I'm not sure. I forgot to ask Missouri that. Missouri?" he asked the air feeling a little stupid hoping that she would show.

Finally after a few moments Missouri appeared and Sam gasped slightly as he recognized her as the woman from the hospital. "You?"

Missouri smiled at him slightly before turning back to Dean. "You called?"

"Yeah, what do we need to do to blow this popsicle stand?"

"Well, it should be fairly simple. Bobby has done the binding spell to make sure the witch can't touch Sam. Now," Missouri turned towards Sam holding her gaze steady. "You need to really believe that this isn't real. If you decide that this whole place isn't real, then you should be able to wake up."

"Kind of like telling yourself to wake up when you're having a bad nightmare, right?" asked Sam with a little humor and Missouri just shrugged.

"That's it?" asked Dean with a little shock in his voice.

Missouri turned to look at Dean in annoyance. "Yes, that's it. What, did you think it was going to be some complicated ritual with hand waving and me speaking in tongues?" Missouri asked and by looking at Dean's expression that was what he had been thinking. "Pfft. Boy I should slap you silly just on principal for that," she said heatedly and Dean involuntarily took a step back. "Speaking in tongues," Missouri muttered as she moved away from Dean to sit on the bed beside Sam.

Sam just grinned at the woman and the way she had put his brother in his place. "I have a feeling we get along pretty well don't we?" Sam asked as he watched Missouri settle down on the bed beside him.

Missouri just smiled and then reached out her hands to Sam.

Sam sat there for a moment not sure what to do and then nodded as if he had decided something before taking Missouri's small hands in his bigger ones.

"Just concentrate. Think about your brother and your memories from the other world," Missouri said as she closed her eyes and Sam did the same. "Concentrate and tell yourself that this isn't real."

Dean stood at the foot of the bed watching his brother and Missouri sitting there concentrating and felt a little awkward. He wondered what would happen when this worked. Would he just disappear and wake up or did he have to do something too. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Sam? Are you in there?" a muffled feminine voice called from the other side of the door and Dean froze. He knew that voice.

Dean turned towards the door wanting more than anything to see her face just one more time.

The door opened and Mary stuck her head in tentatively. "Sam?" She opened the door a little more and peeked in not wanting to be accused of barging in on her adult son but still she worried about him. "Sam?" Once the door was open she looked around and frowned in confusion. The room was empty. "I could of swore I heard him in here," she muttered to herself before shaking her head and heading back out the door she had just come through.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Okay, so there's the new chapter. I hoped you liked it. Looks like things are finally coming together…or are they? Hmmm. I'm almost done with the next chapter so hopefully it won't be too long before it's up. Now, push the little button and let me know what you think. I really like getting reviews. They make me feel all giddy.

A/N 2: Also, go visit my profile page and scroll down towards the bottom to see some ideas for stories that I'm thinking about writing. Let me know what you would like to see me work or next. The story that gets the most votes will be the one I will start posting next. Thanks again for reading and hope to see you next time. Same bat channel, same bat time.


	11. Chapter 11

WITCH DREAM

Chapter 11

Recap: Sam had visions of a witch who put a spell on him which makes him have horrible night terrors. Now, after Bobby has given him a sedative so he will sleep; Sam finds himself in a different reality where he was never a hunter, his parents are alive, and Dean is dead. Also, the witch, Giselle, is working with a demon against Azazel. Last chapter, Dean talked Sam into coming back to the real world with him and Missouri.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. It took me a while to get this one right. Hopefully you think so too. The rituals, Latin, and medical stuff I did a little research on, but if I got anything wrong the mistakes are all mine.

Also, for those of you who haven't seen Season 3 yet. Azazel is the name they gave to the Yellow-Eyed Demon. No major spoilers. Only spoilers up through WIAWSNB of Season 2.

Plus, if you reviewed before and I didn't get back to you, I'm so sorry for not replying. You can scold me later for it. And now, on with the show.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam opened his eyes slowly feeling like he had ten ton weights on them. They fluttered to half-mast and then slid closed again as he lost the fight momentarily for consciousness.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me?"

Sam faintly heard a feminine voice calling out to him but he couldn't quite get his brain to come into focus. Who was calling him? Was it his mom?

"Sam?"

Sam fought against the darkness again and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and the bright light hurt his eyes. He groaned slightly and squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Come on, Sam. Open your eyes. That's it. You need to wake up now," said Missouri gently as she ran a hand through his hair trying to bring him back to reality.

Sam turned his head slightly and blinked his eyes a few times before trying to focus on the woman sitting next to him. Finally a hopeful looking face started to come in to focus.

"Hey there," Missouri said as she smiled down at him.

"Hey," Sam managed to whisper, his voice still not up to par yet. He tried to swallow to get some moisture in his mouth and licked his lips. "Where's Dean?" he mumbled still not completely awake.

"Are you thirsty?" Missouri helped Sam sit up so that he could take a sip of water and then Sam slumped back onto the bed feeling drained.

"Thanks." He started to close his eyes but then he remembered something. He forced his eyes open again and tried to look around. "Dean?" he asked trying to look around the room for his brother. Something was niggling at the back of his mind that he needed to check on his brother.

"He's here, sweetie," Missouri said and Sam looked to where she motioned.

Dean was lying on the other bed staring at Sam with slightly glazed eyes. "Hey," he said softly and Sam relaxed slightly. "You okay, Sammy?"

Sam smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. How about you?" he asked with a little concern. Why wasn't Dean up and going?

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just…feel kinda…strange," he said as his gaze drifted off to look at something that only Dean seemed to see.

"It's probably just the after effects of the potion," said Missouri as she laid a hand on Dean's forehead. "It should wear off in a while."

Dean just nodded as he turned in to her touch and then smiled. "I'm glad you're back, bro," he mumbled before letting his eyes close as sleep tried to claim him again.

Sam just smiled at that comment. "Yeah, me too, Dean. Me too." He then noticed somebody else in the room and turned to see Bobby standing at the foot of the bed. "Hey, Bobby."

"It's nice to see you awake," Bobby said gruffly as a small smile crossed his lips. "We thought for a while you might not wake up."

"Yeah, it was…pretty…crazy…" He started to drift off again not able to keep his eyes open any longer. Suddenly sharp white pain passed behind his eyes and Sam gasped in pain his hands flying to press against his eyes. "Gah…no."

Bobby moved closer as Missouri frowned in concern. "Sam?' Bobby asked.

Sam tried to curl in on himself as pain pounded through his head beating in time with his heart. "It…hurts," he ground out between clenched teeth as he clutched at his head feeling like somebody was trying to rip his brain out through his eyes.

Bobby stood there at a loss of what to do. "Missouri?"

Missouri just shook her head. "I-I don't know. I don't know what it is." She tried to comfort Sam, but each time she touched him he cried out in more pain.

"Sam?" asked Dean and both Missouri and Bobby turned to look at the elder Winchester. He still had his eyes closed and he had sweat dripping off his forehead. "Sam, what?" He tossed his head back and forth as if he was caught in a bad dream.

"Dean?" Bobby ran to the other side of Dean's bed and tried to wake the young man. He put a hand on his shoulder and then quickly pulled it away. "He's burning up. What the hell's going on, Missouri?"

Missouri looked between both boys writhing in pain, and then recognition lit her eyes and she looked up at Bobby. "A demon. That has to be it. The witch must have been recruiting the help of a demon and now it won't let go."

Both boys cried out in pain and Missouri watched in horror as a scratch started to form along Sam's cheek.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dean struggled against the chains that held him against the wall trying to break free. He growled in frustration as the restraints held firm and all he could do was watch. "Gordon, I'm gonna kill you if you hurt him."_

_Across the room, Gordon Walker stood over Sam holding a wicked looking knife and pressed it against Sam's cheek. He slowly pulled the knife down and sliced a small cut into Sam's face. Sam grimaced in pain and though he tried not to a little whimper of pain escaped his lips._

_Gordon just stared at the slightly bloodied knife in his hand with a calm and cool expression on his face. "Now, Dean, you know what I've told you before." He glanced over at Dean who just glared at him in return. "I'm just saving you the trouble of killing Sam yourself." He then trailed the tip of the knife back up Sam's face placing the tip close to his eye._

"_Dean," Sam whispered as he tried not to show how scared he really was, his full focus on the tip of the blade mere centimeters away from his eye._

_Gordon just gave a dark chuckle of laughter before pulling the knife away so that he could turn to look at Dean. "You know. I always wondered why you couldn't see what was directly in front of you. The fact that your brother was evil." Gordon walked over to Dean and stood in front of him staring into Dean's hate filled eyes. "I guess now I know…you just didn't want to see."_

_Dean struggled against his chains pulling until his wrists started to bleed._

_Gordon then smiled wickedly before lifting his knife to look at it. "I'll just have to show you then." He motioned towards Sam with the knife and then looked back at Dean. "You don't want to miss this."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby quickly flipped through an ancient looking book trying to find the right page. "Come on, where is it?" he grumbled as he hastily flipped pages his frustration growing with each page that wasn't the right one.

Missouri was trying to wipe the sweat from Dean's brow as he tossed and turned on the bed mumbling things about his brother and Gordon before turning to look at Sam who was shaking and whimpering slightly curled into a ball on his side. As she watched as more wounds appeared on Sam's face and arms and she frowned in concern. "Who's, Gordon?" she asked and Bobby looked up quickly, his face paling slightly.

"Gordon? Why?" he asked warily.

"Dean keeps saying his name. And from the looks of things, I'd say he's not good news."

Bobby gave a slight growl as he clenched his jaw. "Yeah, you could say that," he ground out as he went back to searching through the book. "He thinks Sam is evil. He tried to kill him earlier this year because he heard about Sam's powers. He almost succeeded." He glanced up at Missouri to see her reaction as wasn't disappointed when he saw an array of emotions cross her face before determination set in.

"We need to get this done quickly before anything more happens to these boys," she said as she took a cloth to blot at a wound on Sam's arm. "Then there will be time for anger."

Bobby just nodded and went back to his book.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sam sucked in a sharp breath as Gordon made another cut on his arm slicing him from wrist to elbow. Blood poured from the cut and began to drip down his arm._

"_Come on, Sam. Just use your powers," Gordon prodded as he brandished the knife where Sam was sure to see. "Show Dean what you can really do."_

_Sam breathed heavily trying to control the pain. "I told you. I can't do anything. I don't have any control over my powers."_

"_Ah, but you do have them don't you?" said Gordon as he circled around so that he could look at Dean, looking as if that was the only proof he needed to justify his little torture scene. "One of the Demon's special children. Sooner or later you will go bad and then…goodbye world." He then circled back so he could look at Sam again_

_Sam just shook his head. "No, that won't happen." He turned pleading eyes towards Gordon. "I'm not evil. I won't let that happen."_

"_Yes, but how?" he asked using his knife to point at Sam. "Someday, you'll get pushed too far and then… You'll go dark side."_

"_No, he won't."_

_Gordon turned to look at Dean and Sam looked at Dean with fear and pleading in his eyes begging his brother not to do anything stupid. "And how do you know this?" Gordon asked as he walked a little closer to Dean._

"_Because he's my brother," Dean said matter-of-factly. "He's the kindest, gentlest person I've ever know. He would never harm another human being in his life. In fact, if anyone has a chance of going dark side it would be me."_

_Gordon just smirked as he stopped right in front of Dean. "You know…I think you're right."_

_Dean continued to stare at him not sure if he could believe him or not._

"_Of course, what better way to test your theory than to make you the test?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby began the banishment spell reciting the spell as he sprinkled Holy Water around the edges of the salt circle that surrounded the boys' beds. "I call upon the spirits of the North to give me strength of Earth. I call upon the spirits of the East to give me the power of the winds."

A strong wind began to pick up and things began to move around the room as a cold wind began to pull at Bobby's clothes. He hesitated for a moment as he felt the heat being sucked out of the room.

"Quickly, Bobby, don't stop now," Missouri said quickly as she tended to both of the boys.

Dean cried out in pain as his wrists tore open with new wounds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_What are you doing?" asked Sam as he watched Gordon start to undo Dean's cuffs._

_Gordon didn't respond as he continued to unlock Dean's cuffs._

_Dean just stared at him waiting for the moment that his hands were free. As soon as the cuff fell away he lunged for Gordon, but the man was ready and he easily avoided Dean instead tripping the young man and watching as Dean lost his footing and landed face first on the gritty concrete floor._

_Dean was quick to get up but froze when he felt the barrel of a gun pressed up against his skull. He hesitantly raised his hands not wanting to make any sudden moves. Looking up at his brother, he clearly saw the fear in his little brother's eyes at what he was seeing. "It's okay, Sam. Everything's going to be okay," Dean said trying to calm Sam down. Now if he could just figure some way out of this mess._

"_That's right, Dean, always trying to keep your brother calm. Wouldn't want him to do something _evil_ in the heat of anger," Gordon taunted as he kept his gun trained on Dean. He motioned for Dean to stand and then had him sit in a chair facing Sam. Once there he refastened a pair of cuffs around his wrists winding the chain through the back of the chair. "You've always been protecting him. But, what if, you weren't there to do that anymore?" _

_Dean and Sam both looked up at the hated man and saw the cold calculating madness that drifted just below the surface of his eyes. Suddenly a shot went off and Sam yelped in surprise not expecting it._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam let out a surprised yelp which startled both Bobby and Missouri and then he cried out in pain grabbing at his head even more as the pain intensified in his head. "No! Dean!"

Bobby felt his heart fall into his stomach at those words and quickly looked to Dean to see a bright red stain start to blossom on his right shoulder. "Missouri?" he asked hesitantly as he started to move towards the young man.

"No!" she shouted holding up a hand to stop Bobby from stepping inside the circle of salt. "Stay where you are. You need to finish the spell," Missouri said as she quickly applied pressure to the wound in Dean's shoulder to help stop the bleeding.

Bobby hesitated for a moment as he watched Dean writhe in pain, his face almost as white as the sheets except for the fever spots dotting his cheeks.

"Bobby!" Missouri's voice broke through his thoughts startling him. "Finish it!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dean cursed under his breath as pain from the gunshot wound blossomed in his shoulder and blood began to flow freely. "You sunuvabitch, I'm going to kill you!" he roared trying to work through the pain._

"_Dean! No! Gordon, please, don't do this." Sam begged hoping that somehow he could get Gordon to stop. "Gordon, don't. Don't do this! Leave him out of this. It's me you want. Just take me and leave Dean out of this."_

_Gordon just laughed. "But what fun would that be? Oh, don't worry, I'll get to you soon enough. But first I need to make a point." He then turned and shot Dean again, this time in the leg._

_Dean gave a strangled cry and then sucked in deep breaths as he bit his lip trying not to give Gordon the satisfaction of hearing him scream._

"_No!" Sam shouted again as he strained to get free from the cuffs that had him bound. They dug into his wrists as he pulled at them with all his strength feeling the skin break and a slight trickle of blood start down his hand. "Gordon! I swear if I get out of these I will kill you," Sam ground out as he pulled again at his restraints. He looked to Dean who was breathing heavily as he tried to control the pain. Sam watched as blood flowed down from Dean's shoulder wound and another red splotch formed on the leg of his pants from the other bullet wound. "Dean. Dean just hold on."_

"_It's okay, Sammy," Dean said maybe a little softer than he had intended. "I'm okay."_

"_You know what you have to do to make this end, Sam. Just use your powers and this will all be over," Gordon said calmly as he took aim again._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…Ashes to ashes. Spirit to spirit. Take this soul. Banish this evil." Bobby chanted over and over again hoping beyond hope that this would work. After the third time through the saying he knew that it wasn't working. Another wound had formed on Dean's other shoulder and the eldest Winchester's struggles had calmed slightly as blood loss began to take its toll. "This isn't working!" he yelled over the wind that was swirling through the room. A soft hum seemed to build in the room and Bobby and Missouri just looked at each other in confusion as it became louder until they could hear the tinkling of glass against glass.

Missouri looked up from where her hand was pressed against Dean's bloody shoulder and what she saw made her gasp. "Bobby," she said softly.

Bobby looked to where she was looking and could see several bottles on the dresser vibrating against each other. He then looked to the mirror and his jaw dropped open as his figure jumped and jiggled as the mirror vibrated within its frame. He then turned back to look at Missouri and then down at Sam.

Sam was shaking, from fear or pain or anger, Bobby didn't know. His muscles bunched as his hands tightened in his hair. His teeth gritted he whimpered slightly. "No. Stop it," he spat out through clenched teeth.

Dean gave out a strangled cry again bunching his hands in the bedding as he writhed in pain. "Sam," he said weakly.

"Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei." Bobby began the exorcism. "Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Gordon, stop!" Sam shouted. He was breathing heavily as he looked in desperation at his brother._

_Dean's head was hanging down with his chin almost against his chest and Sam could tell that he was trying not to show just how much pain he was in._

"_Dean. Dean, just hang on," Sam said as he struggled against his cuffs trying to find some way out of this. For once, he wished that he could control his powers and get Dean out of here._

_Gordon stepped closer to Dean and leaned down so he was at eye level with him._

"_Get away from him you bastard," Sam almost shouted as he watched Gordon lean in closer to his brother. He could feel his hatred for the man building inside of him and he just wished that he could get free._

"_Sam," Dean said softly never lifting his head from his chest._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Things continued to fly around the room as Bobby never stopped with the exorcism. "…et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo," he spoke clearly and quickly trying to finish it before it was too late.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Gordon lifted Dean's head so that he could look him in the eyes._

_Dean struggled to focus on the crazed hunter and blinked several times to bring him back into focus. He was just so tired._

"_Well, I guess maybe you were right, Dean," Gordon said as he looked at Dean with very little emotion behind his eyes. To him this was just another job. "I guess maybe, Sammy boy, isn't evil."_

_Dean struggled to pull away from Gordon's grip on his chin and gave the man a sneer. "Told you," he said hating how his voice shook with the effort._

_Gordon gave a small chuckle at that statement. "Yes, you did. Too bad I can't take the chance though." He then stood up and Dean watched in horror as he turned towards Sam._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No," Dean called out weakly as he struggled against the nightmare he was locked in with Sam.

"Bobby," Missouri said slightly breathless hoping that the older hunter would finish in time.

Bobby just sped towards the end of the exorcism speaking the Latin with ease. "…qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem!" he shouted as he finished to be heard over the chaos in the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_No," Dean called out weakly trying to muster enough strength to help his brother._

_Gordon walked slightly towards Sam and then stopped. "Last chance, Sam," he said as he pulled back the trigger on the gun once again._

_Sam just clenched his jaw looking at Gordon with what seemed to be all the hate in the world. "I'll see you in hell," he bit out as he continued to stare at Gordon. _

"_Dean first," Gordon said and it took Sam a second to realize what he said._

_He seemed to watch in slow motion as Gordon turned from him back towards Dean raising the gun level with his chest._

_Sam looked at Dean and saw Dean looking back at him with concern in his eyes not realizing what was about to happen._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"NO!" Sam shouted and every piece of glass in the room shattered in an instant. Bobby and Missouri were thrown back away from the brothers as the shock wave of Sam's power exploded through the room.

Bobby was thrown into the dresser against the far wall and landed with a grunt of pain on the floor and then all was silent.

Missouri was the first to regain consciousness and quickly pulled herself up off the floor looking around the room in awe.

There were pieces of glass everywhere. The windows and mirror were completely blown apart with only the frames intact. Small item that had been picked up by the wind were strewn around in a chaotic circle surrounding the two beds that sat in the center of the room.

Bobby groaned as he began to wake up and he hissed slightly in pain as he tried to get up. "Missouri are you okay?" he asked when he spotted the woman standing against the opposite wall.

Missouri just nodded before her eyes landed on the two brothers.

Sam was holding Dean in his arms rocking him slightly as he murmured words of encouragement to quiet for Missouri or Bobby to hear.

Dean lay limply in Sam's embrace and both Hunter and Psychic sucked in a breath at the sight.

Missouri was the first to approach as Bobby quickly hurried to get the first aid kit. "Sam?" she asked softly not wanting to frighten the boy.

Sam evidently didn't hear her as he continued to rock Dean. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay," he said softly as he continued to stare down at his brother's still face.

"Sam." Missouri tried again and she tentatively reached a hand out to Sam. He jumped slightly and an invisible force seemed to push her away slightly.

Bobby returned to the room and Missouri motioned for him to stay back for now. Bobby just nodded knowing how protective all three of the Winchester men could be.

Missouri took a breath and then tried again. "Sam," she said a little more forcefully and Sam finally stopped rocking and looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes. "Sweetie, let us help," she said calmly.

Sam just stared at her for a moment as if he didn't understand and Missouri just continued to look at him with concern. Finally, her words seemed to dawn on him and recognition lit in his eyes. "Missouri?" he asked hesitantly not sure if he could tell what was real anymore.

Missouri just smiled sadly at him. "Yes, child, it's me. Can we help, Dean?" She motioned to Dean's quiet form and Sam seemed to finally remember that he was holding his brother.

"He's hurt," Sam said shakily as he struggled with the idea of letting Dean go.

"Yes, I know. But we can help him. See, Bobby's got the first aid kit right over there." She motioned over to Bobby and Sam turned his pleading eyes towards the older hunter.

"Bobby, please…he's hurt. Help him," Sam began to plead as he sat Dean back down on the bed glancing between his brother and the older hunter with a glimmer of desperate hope in his eyes.

"Okay, son," Bobby said he said as some of the tension withdrew realizing that at least Sam was okay for now. He quickly approached and checked Dean's pulse. He let out a breath in relief as he felt a steady thump beneath his fingers. It wasn't as strong as he'd like, but at least it was there.

As Bobby worked on Dean, Missouri tried to work on Sam cleaning the wounds on his face and arms. He hissed in pain as she dabbed hydrogen peroxide on the one on his arm, but his eyes never left Dean.

As Bobby worked to stop the bleeding he chewed at his lip in worry. Dean had lost a lot of blood. Nothing vital had been hit; but with three major wounds bleeding freely it could all add up. He pressed the gauze against the wound in his right shoulder and tried to size up whether he should take the young men to the hospital or not. Of course, Dean was wanted by the FBI so that tended to complicate things. Bobby pushed down a little harder and was startled when he heard Dean groan.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he was immediately by Dean's side.

Dean groaned again and his eyelashes fluttered slightly as he tried to regain consciousness.

"Hey, Dean, come on. Open your eyes. Come on Dean you can do it," Sam pleaded as he took his brother's hand in his. He'd already thought that his brother was dead once already, he couldn't lose him again. Not now.

Dean's eyelids fluttered again and soon pain filled eyes opened just slightly.

Sam smiled as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Hey," he choked out.

Dean just groaned again and shifted slightly against the pain.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't try to talk. Just try and stay awake, okay?" Sam said as Bobby continued to work.

Dean swallowed hard and his eyes blinked shut for a second too long before he opened them again. He then tried to speak. "-am?" he said softly.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Sam squeezed his brother's hand again and Dean just looked at him.

"Sam, what…did I tell you." He swallowed again with effort as Bobby started to stitch the wound in his left shoulder closed.

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. "Tell me? What, Dean? What did you tell me?"

Dean then looked at his brother and held his gaze. "I said…no…chick flick moments."

Sam just sat there for a moment as did the others and then Sam gave a soft chuckle as he shook his head looking down at the bed. He then looked back up at his brother and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dean, I remember. Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said softly as he lost consciousness again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Okay, so there it is. Now, let me know what you think. Please send me a review. You know you want to. Just push the button and make me happy person. Hope I didn't go too overboard with this chapter. A little longer than I thought it was going to be, but I just couldn't find a good place to break it up. Also, I couldn't believe how hard it was to find an exorcism ritual online. Jeez. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

WITCH DREAM

Chapter 12

Recap: Sam had visions of a witch who put a spell on him which makes him have horrible night terrors. Now, after Bobby has given him a sedative so he will sleep; Sam finds himself in a different reality where he was never a hunter, his parents are alive, and Dean is dead. Also, the witch, Giselle, is working with a demon against Azazel. And now the boys are dealing with the aftermath of what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, so here's the last chapter. A little longer than usual, but I didn't think it could be broken up into two.

Also, for those of you who haven't seen Season 3 yet. Azazel is the name they gave to the Yellow-Eyed Demon. No major spoilers. Takes place towards the end of Season 2.

Plus, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed throughout the story. Your words of encouragement and critique have helped me to make this a better story, and hopefully a better writer. If you reviewed before and I didn't get back to you, I'm so sorry for not replying. Just know that I do love your reviews. And now, on with the show.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby's head dropped to the side sharply and he came awake with a start looking around wildly at his surroundings in confusion.

He squinted his eyes and held up a hand against the bright sunlight that was starting to peak through the shuttered windows. After blinking several times trying to get his eyes adjusted, he grimaced slightly and shifted in his seat. _Damn hard chairs. Don't know why I keep the damn things._ Bobby shifted again trying to get feeling back in his numb ass and rubbed his blurry eyes. It had been a really long night.

After finally getting Dean stitched up about 3:00 a.m., Sam had helped him move his injured brother into the other spare room and laid him down on one of the beds. Dean was still out cold and Sam fussed over him making sure that he was comfortable and had enough blankets.

Making sure that both boys were okay for the moment, Bobby then headed back into the guest room to clean up the damage. After Sam's little…display of his powers, there wasn't a single pane of glass in any of the windows and almost everything had been either thrown across the room or turned over. Looking around at the chaos of the room, Bobby still couldn't quite believe that Sam had been capable of doing this.

"I know. It's a little scary isn't it?"

Bobby jumped slightly and turned to see Missouri standing in the doorway beside him surveying the damage.

"That boy has so much power," she said in a slightly awed voice and then shivered slightly. "I just pray that he never has to use it."

Bobby just nodded hoping for the same thing.

Rustling bed covers brought Bobby's thoughts back to the present and he looked up to see Sam shifting slightly.

He had fallen asleep leaned up against his brother's bed and he blinked slightly trying to get his fuzzy thoughts to clear before looking around the room with a slight frown on his face.

Bobby smiled slightly remembering Sam when he was a kid doing the exact same thing if he had fallen asleep somewhere other than his bed.

Sam's eyes lit on his brother and then Bobby before recognition finally came and then confusion was replaced by first relief and then worry. "Hey, Bobby," he said softly not quite meeting the older hunter's eyes.

"Sam," Bobby said. "How are you feeling?"

Sam gave a small half smile. "I'm fine," he said curtly before turning back to his brother. "How's Dean?"

Bobby just sighed. He knew that Sam was probably beating himself up for what happened, but he would have to wait for Dean to be able to knock some sense into stupid buffoon. "I think he's doing okay. So far he hasn't gotten an infection so that's something," Bobby stated as he got up and moved towards the bed.

Dean's face was still pale, but he seemed to be resting peacefully at the moment.

Sam reached out and ran his hand over Dean's forehead and then back through his hair. "Has he woken up yet?" he asked glancing up at Bobby.

"No, but if you don't get your hands off of me I might have to," came the slightly raspy voice and Sam quickly pulled his hand away from Dean's head.

Dean's eyes opened slowly and he blinked several times before turning to look at Sam. "Hey," he called out softly and then closed his eyes again briefly.

Sam then smiled and relief started to wash through him. "Hey. You're awake."

Dean swallowed slightly and tried to shift a little in the bed. "Yeah, well…" he flinched slightly as pain shot through both of his shoulders at the movement. "With you two yammering on it was kind of hard to sleep." He then sucked in a deep breath and tried to push the pain away.

"You okay? Do you need something for the pain?" Sam asked in a hurry studying his brother's face to see how bad it really was.

"Nah, I'm okay," Dean said before opening his eyes again and giving his brother a lopsided grin. "Besides, I've had worse."

Sam just scoffed slightly and shook his head. "Yeah, sure, having three bullet holes in you from something you dreamed is nothing right?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Dean just nodded. "Damn straight. Now…can I _please_ get some more sleep? You know, not all of us _like_ getting up before the sun." He then closed his eyes effectively dismissing Sam and Bobby.

Sam just gave a small chuckle. "Okay, Dean. Just get some rest. Besides…you look like crap," Sam said with a small smile.

"Look who's talking." Dean cracked open one eye to look at Sam and then closed it again.

Sam then did laugh just glad that his brother was alright.

"You know he's right. You two do look like crap," Bobby said. He just laughed when both brothers pinned him with hateful glares. "Here give me your hand. We'll get you up and then you can get some sleep too."

Bobby came around to Sam's side and reached out a hand to help him up off the floor but Sam just swatted his hand away. "Nah, I'm okay, Bobby."

"Sam," Dean said in warning not even opening his eyes.

Sam just sighed. "Okay," he grumbled and then let Bobby help him up. As he stood he groaned slightly as his muscles protested the movement and then swayed slightly as he came to his full height.

Bobby held him steady until he got his balance and then Sam finally grinned at him and patted his shoulder. "I'm okay."

Bobby reluctantly let go and then watched as Sam shuffled the few steps towards the other bed and slid in under the covers. Before he was even settled his eyes were drooping and he sighed as sleep took over.

Watching both boys for a moment longer he couldn't help but shake his head. These two powerful men that most of the supernatural world feared, and yet they still looked so young in sleep. As he headed towards the door he smiled slightly. _Sleep tight, boys. May good dreams find you._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby scratched at his arm absently as he headed downstairs and towards the kitchen, probably had a piece of glass or something stuck under his skin. With everything that had been flying around the room last night, he was surprised he didn't have any more injuries. He gave a heavy sigh and scrubbed his hand across his chin. He'd have to check it out later he supposed.

As he drew closer, he could smell the heavenly scent of coffee brewing and soon Missouri came into sight sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"I knew sooner or later you'd show," she said without even looking up from the paper she was reading.

Bobby just shook his head slightly and then headed over to get a cup of coffee.

"How are the boys?" she asked with concern watching Bobby carefully.

Bobby glanced over at her and then started to pour himself a cup. "Okay, I guess, still not at their best though. I think Sam's still a little freaked about what happened."

Missouri just sighed and nodded in understanding. "I know." She shook her head looking up towards where the boys were. "Those boys…as much guilt as they carry around you'd think they carried the world on their shoulders."

"Yeah, you'd think that everything was their fault by their standards," Bobby grumbled looking down at his coffee. "They've had things so rough. And their daddy wasn't no light weight when it came to the guilt trip either."

Missouri just laughed lightly. "No, he wasn't. But he was proud of how his boys turned out," she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Bobby said sadly. He then took a steadying breath. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Missouri just nodded and Bobby started busying himself around the kitchen.

As Bobby worked he let his mind drift to other things and soon his thoughts drifted to what had happened last night. They had come so close to losing both boys, and just because some damn witch didn't like Sam knowing what she was up to.

The thought of seeing what Sam's powers were capable of, even though the boy didn't even seem to know he was doing it, made Bobby shiver slightly. He thought about the couple slivers of mirror he had found embedded almost six inches into the wall near where he had been standing last night and thought about how close he came to probably being dead.

As he stirred the eggs, he frowned slightly. After the boys were better, he would have to see if he could find this witch and make sure she couldn't hurt anybody else. Besides, somebody needed to pay.

Missouri gave a small gasp and Bobby turned to look at her with a frown on his face. "Missouri?"

She sat staring at the paper open on the table before her as if she had just seen a ghost.

He shut off the stove and headed over to the table. "What is it?" he asked peering over her shoulder at the paper.

At first he didn't notice what she was looking at and then she pointed to one article in particular.

"_Woman Found Murdered, Husband Prime Suspect"_

There were two pictures side by side of a woman and man maybe in their early thirties that stared back at him from the page. Bobby frowned as he read through the article noting nothing too strange about the death. Woman found dead in her home, husband was the only one home. Police were investigating.

"That was the doctor from Sam's dream world," Missouri said softly before looking up at Bobby. "She's the witch."

Bobby frowned in confusion for a moment before what Missouri said finally caught up with him and Bobby sat down hard on the chair next to Missouri. He read through the article again and noticed the town that it had happened in.

"Crap," he said softly knowing that it had to be her. She was the witch. He threw the paper down on the table and sat back as he chewed at his lip in contemplation for a moment. "I guess I'm going to Rockerville."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was later that afternoon before Dean woke up again and once he was, he really wished that someone would knock him out again. Everything seemed to hurt especially his shoulders and leg, and dang it all if he didn't need to go to the bathroom. He laid there for a moment trying to figure out how to do this without it hurting too much, and then putting off the inevitable for a little bit longer, he looked over at the other bed.

Thankfully his brother was still sleeping and Dean took a moment to just look at him. He watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath and how the little wisps of hair that had fallen across his face moved with each little breath making him look even younger than he really was. At least Sam was okay now.

As if sensing that he was being watched, Sam started to stir and soon opened his eyes slightly. After blinking several times he looked over at Dean and his eyebrows drew together slightly in confusion. "What?" he asked sleepily and began to sit up.

Dean just smiled even more and shook his head. "Nothing. Just looking."

Sam finally sat up and rubbed at the cut on his arm as it gave a small throb of pain.

"You okay?" Dean asked with concern in his eyes and Sam looked up at him again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sore. How about you?" he asked noticing that Dean hadn't moved yet.

Dean just tilted his head as if shrugging and then looked back at the ceiling. "Not bad."

"Uh, huh," Sam said. "Then why haven't you gotten up yet?"

"No reason," Dean said almost too quickly before looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye to see if Sam bought what he was selling. "Maybe I don't want to get up yet," he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, or you're hurting like hell and you just don't want me to know it," Sam stated before moving off the bed towards Dean.

Dean just looked up at him. "Sam, now why would you think that? I'm shocked that you would think that I'd lie to you."

"Uh, huh…then prove me wrong."

Dean just grimaced and glared up at his too tall little brother towering over him before finally letting his gaze drop. "Okay, you're right. But this doesn't give you a license to go all chick-flick moment on me okay? So no fussing or 'I feel your pain kind of crap'. Got it?" Dean groused as Sam smirked slightly.

"Okay, Dean. No chick-flick moments."

Dean just nodded before allowing Sam to help him into a sitting position. Dean groaned slightly as a wave of dizziness made the world tilt and swim and he started to topple over before Sam settled a steadying hand on his chest and back making sure to avoid his bandaged shoulders. God, Dean hated this. He couldn't really use his arms because of the wounds to his shoulders, and the fact that he had lost so much bloody made him tired even before he had begun. They both just sat there for a moment while Dean gathered his bearings again and then decided to move on to the next task of getting Dean to his feet.

After a few shaky moments, Dean was standing on his own and he turned thankful eyes towards Sam knowing that he didn't really need to say the words for Sam to know what he meant.

He limped slowly away from the bed a few steps before his hurt leg started to fold. "Shit," he murmured as he started to fall, but Sam was there holding him up by the waist and Dean was never so thankful as he was in that moment that Sam did always like to hover when Dean was hurt.

"It's okay. I got ya," Sam said as he adjusted his grip on Dean again and shifted him a little closer so he could hook a finger in one of Dean's belt loops to help steady him.

With Sam's help, Dean made it to the door and then headed down the hall. "Uh, Sam," Dean began hesitantly and Sam stopped. "I gotta…" He paused and Sam looked at him quizzically for a moment before Dean rolled his eyes and motioned towards the bathroom with his head.

Sam just stared at him a moment longer before the light finally clicked on and Sam's face shown in embarrassment. "Oh, okay."

They headed towards the facilities and Sam paused a moment at the door. "Do you, uh, need help?"

"Just…get me in there and I can take it from there okay?"

Sam wisely said nothing else and just helped his brother get situated before leaving and shutting the door behind him. After a while he heard Dean calling his name and he hesitantly walked back in. "You okay?" Sam asked taking in his brother's pale face and pain-filled eyes.

Dean just looked up at him tiredly. "Just tired I guess."

Sam just nodded knowingly and helped his brother back into bed before finding the bottle of pain killers Bobby had left on the night stand and giving a couple to Dean. It wasn't too long and Dean was out again. Sam slipped out quietly letting his brother rest for the moment.

As he passed the other room, he stopped and looked in. His jaw dropped slightly at the amount of damage that had been done and suddenly felt a cold shiver pass down his spine.

He had done that?

Even with Bobby and Missouri cleaning up a big portion of the mess, it still looked like a disaster zone. Boards covered the window frames and the furniture in the room was either scratched or had shards of glass sticking out it like a porcupines quills. He walked a little more into the room and looked around in awe at the devastation. It seemed that the only things that had not sustained damage were the beds where he and Dean had slept.

"Sam?"

Sam jumped slightly and turned to see Missouri coming up the stairs.

"I thought I heard you two moving around up here," she said as she finally reached the top. "Where's your brother?"

Sam sighed and then looked back at the devastation in the room "He's resting. Losing all that blood made him pretty weak."

Missouri just nodded before turning her thoughts back to Sam. "Oh, Sam, it's okay." She grabbed his hand and he turned to look at where her hand held his.

"No it's not," he said softly and Missouri could feel the rush of emotions sweep through him. Anger, fear, sadness. "I could've killed you." He then looked up at her with those sad puppy dog eyes and Missouri could feel her own emotions threaten to spill over.

"But you didn't," she said trying to put as much confidence in her voice as possible.

Sam just looked away again and pulled his hand away from hers.

Missouri just sighed as she could feel the guilt and worry sweep off of him in waves. "Sam, you have to realize…you did it out of love. You were frightened for your brother and your powers just…took over."

"But that's just it," Sam said as he quickly turned to look at her. "They took over. What if some day, they take over and I can't shut them off. I mean…this all started because that _witch_ did something to me and my powers went haywire. I mean…do we even _know_ what kind of powers I have?" Sam asked, his voice growing with each word he spoke. "Look around you Missouri," he said motioning to the destroyed room. "I _did_ this…because I got angry and I was scared and…" Sam trailed off as emotions clogged his throat and he had to swallow hard to keep his tears in check.

"Sam," Missouri said and walked forward so that she could pull him into a hug. He resisted slightly before finally relenting and letting her hug him. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." She pulled back and held him steady so that she could look at him. When he didn't look at her directly she grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're strong. You don't have to be afraid of turning evil. You're too good of a person to let that happen to yourself. Besides…we both know that that brother of yours loves you too damn much to let anything bad happen to you."

Sam just looked at her and she could still see the fear in his eyes. "But what if something happens and Dean's not there anymore?" Fear was evident in his voice and Missouri knew that it stemmed from the fact that in his dreams, Dean had been gone.

Missouri just pursed her lips. "Then you've got me and Bobby…no matter what."

Sam just swallowed hard before dropping his eyes and nodding slightly. "Okay," he said almost in a whisper. A slight smile started to creep across his face and he glanced towards her face once more. "Thanks, Missouri."

She just gave his arms a slight squeeze before finally letting go and patting him on the shoulder. "You're welcome. Now…why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat? You hungry?"

At the mention of food, Sam's stomach gave a rather loud grumble and his face turned a rather nice shade of red in embarrassment.

Missouri just laughed. "I take that as a yes. Come on. After a while, you can bring some back up for your brother. I bet he's probably hungry too."

Sam just snorted slightly as he followed Missouri downstairs. "Are you kidding? Dean's always hungry?"

Missouri smiled again at that thought. "Yeah, he always did like to eat. I remember the first time Dean stayed with me for a couple of days. He damn near ate me out of house and home before your father came back to get you two."

Sam just laughed slightly as he looked around the kitchen and then frowned. "Where's Bobby?"

Missouri just glanced at him for a moment before turning away again. "He had to run an errand. He should be back later this evening."

Sam nodded hesitantly feeling like he was missing something, but not knowing for sure what it was.

As they sat and ate, they talked about what had happened and what they thought might be going on with his powers. Sam admitted that he really hadn't had any occurrences since he had woken up, but he and Missouri discussed what they might do if they did start showing again.

Several hours later, Sam heard the front door open and he turned to see Bobby pulling off his coat. "Bobby?" Sam asked sensing Bobby's unease and Bobby gave a startled look at seeing Sam downstairs.

"I didn't think you'd be up? Are you doing okay? How's Dean?" he asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises that's all. Dean's okay too. Pretty sore still, I figure he'll probably sleep for at least a couple more hours considering how strong those pain killers are you left out for him."

Bobby just nodded. "Well, I know how you brother likes to think he's invincible, but having three bullet holes in you is going to make anybody hurt." He thanked Missouri as she sat a cup of coffee in front of him and he sighed tiredly before taking a sip.

"Bobby, are you okay?" Sam asked knowing that something was wrong but not wanting to push too much.

Bobby hesitated for a moment and looked at Missouri. An indecipherable look passed between the two of them before he finally looked back at Sam again.

For his part, Sam just looked between the two of them in confusion before Bobby finally ran a hand across his face trying to wipe away some of his exhaustion. "Well, I guess you'll need to know sooner or later. I just wish it wasn't this soon."

Sam could feel a little thrill of dread work its way through his gut at Bobby's words and he dreaded what he was going to say.

"I found the witch."

Sam suddenly felt cold and his stomach felt queasy at the thought. "Where was she?" asked Sam in a small voice not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Not too far from here. In Rockerville of all places, I should've known she wouldn't be too far away."

Sam swallowed hard and then asked his next questions. "What did you do?"

Bobby just sighed again. "Nothing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and tossed it on the table. "Missouri saw that this morning, and after we realized who it was I figured I better go and investigate."

Sam unfolded the piece of paper and felt the color drain from his face as he recognized Giselle's face staring back at him from the clipping. "She's dead?" he asked in confusion.

Bobby and Missouri both nodded. "Last night evidently. The police think it was her husband, but it wasn't. It was a demon."

Sam's eyes shot up to look at Bobby and Bobby just nodded. "I found traces of sulfur at the scene, and I got in to talk to the husband. The last thing he remembers before waking up covered in his wife's blood is going to take a shower before supper."

Sam just gaped looking between Bobby and Missouri at a loss for words. "But…why?"

Bobby just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the demons didn't like what she was doing and decided to take her out of the equation? Maybe our binding her powers made the demon turn on her. Who knows."

Sam frowned then and looked back at the picture of the woman. He knew that she had been trying to hurt him, but he also knew that she didn't deserve to die like that. No one did. Sam just frowned again and then folded the paper up before putting it in his pocket.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been almost two weeks since Dean had pulled him out of the dream world, and frankly…Sam was starting to get antsy.

He knew that they needed the downtime to heal. Just looking at his brother limping along down the hallway towards the kitchen reiterated that thought in his head, but he still wanted to do _something_. Just…go. Get in the Impala and drive not caring where. To be on the move.

Sam chuckled slightly and shook his head at the thought. His whole life, he had fought so hard to be 'normal'. To be able to live in one place for more than a couple months at a time and just do normal things like grocery shopping and going to parties with his friends. That had been his ultimate goal and he had actually gotten a taste of that at Stanford with Jess. But now…after everything…he didn't want that any more.

But Dean was still healing, and for his big brother he would do anything. Including, trying to be content with staying put in one place. He owed him at least that.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Dean asked and Sam jumped slightly not realizing that Dean was anywhere close by.

"Nothing," Sam said quickly and Dean just looked at him and smiled knowing that he had gotten him. "Uh huh, I think you better work on your acting skills a little bit more there Sammy-boy." Dean sat down beside his brother on the couch and propped his hurt leg up on the coffee table before sighing slightly.

Both brothers sat in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say before they both started to talk.

"So-"

"Dean-"

They looked at each other and then laughed slightly. Sam motioned for Dean to go first and he just shrugged. "So, I was talking to Bobby earlier and he said that he thinks there might be a Woman in White case in Oklahoma."

Sam just looked at him, his jaw gaping. He floundered a few times before finally getting his thoughts together. "What? Dean…you're hurt," he said as if he were trying to explain it to a three year old.

"So?" Dean asked as he shrugged and Sam just stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Dean just rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Sam. It's been two weeks. Besides, I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, but you're not that great either. I just don't think it's a great idea."

Dean just dropped his head back on the couch in frustration and gave a slight growl. "Sam. It's not that bad. I mean, I can move my arms." He backed up his statement by moving his arms around. Granted he didn't push it too far, but he still could. "And my leg's almost completely healed. So why not?"

Sam just shook his head and looked away in frustration.

"Sam."

"Dean…no." Even though Sam wanted to leave and Dean knew that Sam wanted to, Dean also knew that Sam was holding back. Something was still bugging his brother.

"Why, Sam? And don't give some bullshit answer 'because I'm hurt'. We both know that we've fought evil with a hell of a lot worse injuries than this," Dean said hoping that Sam would spill. For the past two weeks Sam had been walking around on egg shells any time he was around Dean, and frankly he was sick of it.

Sam was quiet for a moment as he just looked at Dean and then finally he looked away and mumbled something under his breath.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed heavily and then turned to look back at Dean with the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "Because I don't want to lose you again, okay?" Sam said glumly and then turned away again to hide his tears.

Dean just sat there not sure what to say for a moment. "Sam, you're not going to lose me."

"And how do you know that?" Sam asked heatedly. "Dean…I still remember what it felt like to realize that you were dead. I mean…I know it wasn't real, but…" _It still felt real._ "I can't let that happen again," he said softly as he stared at his hands that were now clenched in his lap.

Both brothers were silent, neither certain what to do next.

"Sam," Dean began quietly and waited until Sam was looking at him. "I know that it must scare you to think that you could lose me. Hell, it scares me. Everything that can happen to you? But I promise you…I will do my best to make sure that that doesn't happen for a very long time. Okay?"

Sam gave Dean a watery smile and swiped at a tear that was sliding down his cheek. "Okay," he almost whispered. "But it still scares me."

Dean didn't know what to say to that. What could he say? _Tough luck, this is our life?_ Ha, yeah that would go over like a lead balloon. He so just wished he could say a few words of comfort and have Sam believe him whole-heartedly like he used to when he was a kid. But he knew that those days were long gone. So he did the only thing he could think of. He laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze just saying _I'm here and I'm not going anywhere_.

Sam gave a sad smile and then looked back up at Dean. "Okay. You're right. Besides, I think Bobby is about ready to boot us out of here anyway."

Dean then gave a slight smirk knowing that things were going to be okay. "Yeah, I don't think he's had this much company for this long in quite a while. He can get pretty cantankerous when he doesn't have his 'private' time."

Sam really laughed at that and Dean could feel the weight in his chest lessen just a little at the joyful sound.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They told Bobby and Missouri what their plans were that night at supper and Bobby agreed that it was probably time for them to move on. Sam and Dean exchanged knowing looks but quickly hid their smiles when Bobby looked up at them again.

The next day they packed up and were ready to go by late morning. Sam shut the trunk and turned back towards the house where Bobby and Missouri stood. He sighed slightly and then gave a small smile as he walked back towards the house.

Missouri met him at the base of the porch and wrapped him in a tight hug. "You take care of yourself, Sam. And don't worry. If you ever need any help, I'll always be there."

Sam nodded slightly into her shoulder before pulling away. "Thanks, Missouri."

He then turned to Bobby who was still up on the porch near the front door and smiled again. "Bobby, thanks again, I guess I owe you one."

Bobby just shook his head and came forward before giving Sam a small hug. "You don't owe me a thing, son. Just take care of that stubborn brother of yours, all right?"

Sam gave him a big smile and nodded. "I will." He then walked back towards the car to where Dean was standing.

His brother was leaning against the hood trying to look casual, but Sam knew that his leg was probably hurting him and that he was in no shape to be spending any time behind the wheel. "I'm driving," he said and headed around to the driver's side.

Dean sputtered a little before finding his voice. "Like hell you are. Get your bony butt back over here, Sam." His voice sounded angry but Sam knew he was only playing along.

Sam just smiled and turned back to Dean. "And how are you going to do that without the keys?"

Dean started to protest reaching for his pocket and then quickly checked all of his pockets before hearing a jingling noise and looked up. There stood Sam holding the keys in his hand with a smug grin on his face before he palmed them and hopped in behind the wheel.

"You little thief," Dean accused before getting in. He could hear both Missouri and Bobby chuckling slightly behind him but didn't want to acknowledge that somehow Sammy had snaked his keys right from underneath his nose. Outwardly his was mad that his brother had picked his pocket, but on the inside he felt a warmth of pride blossom. _That's my boy._

He waved slightly at Bobby and Missouri as Sam started the engine and then headed out of the junkyard. "So where exactly are we going?" Sam asked as they pulled out on the highway and headed towards the main road.

"Duncan, Oklahoma. Not too far from Oklahoma City," Dean said as he pulled out his sunglasses and settled back into the seat.

Sam just smiled. "Good." He then turned on the radio and started flipping through stations.

Dean sat up and pulled his glasses off. "What are you doing?" he asked with a little worry in his voice.

Sam didn't answer but continued to search for a station until he found one that was playing pop music. Sam just sighed in contentment and leaned back in the seat. _Now _this_ was music._ A grin started to spread across his face as he could see Dean start to shake his head.

"No, no, no, no. No, Sam, I am not listening to this crap." He started to reach for the dial and Sam batted his hand away.

"No! Your rule, Dean. Driver picks the music, and…what's the rest of it?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Dean just gritted his teeth before mumbling something into the door.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?" Sam prodded loving that he was making Dean squirm.

"Shotgun shuts his cake hole," Dean said grudgingly as he gave his brother a glare.

Sam just smiled again and turned back to his driving.

Dean glared for a few more moments before putting his glasses back on and sighing loudly as he slid back down in the seat. "It's gonna be a looong trip," he grumbled and Sam couldn't help but laugh. Oh yeah, and Sam was gonna love every minute of it.

The End.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Okay, so there it is. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think by sending me a review. Good or bad, I don't care. Just let me know. Now that this story is finished I'll be starting a new one pretty soon. It's called, "So It Begins". In the mean time, check out my other stories that are in progress and thanks again for reading.


End file.
